Icy kisses
by Desteny star
Summary: Halloween modern au: Hans never believed in legends, monsters or ghost. After a strange encounter with Elsa Solberg he will find that maybe there is some truth to that, but who is the real monster? The one people claim it is or is it the people themselves? (Sexual content, violent scenes, lemons, smut)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: With halloween approaching I decided to make this little gem of a story. Hopefully you will all enjoy it. :)  
**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Halloween modern times au: After buying a castle and town with plans to reconstruct and resell Hans and his brothers may or may not have stumbled upon an old local legend about a certain snow queen who haunts and curses her victims with an icy death. But is the legend true? Seem Hans will find out one way or another as one by one his brothers fall into an icy death.**_

_**Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review when done, opinions are most welcomed. A quick warning this story will contain many sexual scenes and bloody deaths and such.  
**_

* * *

A house, it was like every other one, no matter how big or small or how decorated they all served the same purpose.

To shelter us from the elements, bring some kind of protection and stability. Its purpose never changes and in a way its how people are.

Looking up between the directions and the house a young man with red hair wondered if he had been given the right directions or if this was some sort of elaborate prank played on him by his brothers.

If it was a prank he would not be surprised but at the same time it would make him wonder why go through all the trouble to set it up.

Taking the keys off of his beat up old german motorcycle he slowly approached the old iron gates that guarded the beautiful ancient palace.

Touching the wooden gates he shivered against the unusual coldness of the huge wooden doors before pressing both hands against the gate he pushed with all his might.

The doors creaked open slowly, allowing enough of an opening for him to squeeze through. Once on the other side he took a breath or at least tried to before gasping at the structure before him.

It was even bigger than he though, the castle itself, and surprisingly in better condition than he had though off, needed paint but so far it looked solid from the outside.

"Now the inside" he though as he approached the main entrance of the castle. As he did he reached into his pocket only to jump back when his phone rang.

"Fuck" he though even more when he saw who was calling him. Touching the answer button on his cracked Iphone he raised it up to his ear and said "Hello",

"Are you there yet Hans?!" an angry mans voice shouted out, wincing Hans took a deep breath before saying "Yes Caleb I am here, going inside the castle to-",

"Hurry up with it then, when your done return to the office and report your findings" snapped Caleb angrily before hanging up not even allowing Hans a chance to speak.

Growling Hans threw the phone back in his pocket before reaching for the old iron master key.

Holding it he pushed the key into the surprisingly simple wooden door. Turning it Hans found a struggle, the key, it fit but did not want to turn to open the door.

Taking the key back out he held it up and stared at it with scrutiny, the key seemed be fine, but why was it not opened the door?

"Did they gave me the wrong key?" Hans wondered before trying again, the key did not work. Giving up Hans threw the key back into his pocket, the same one that contained his phone before deciding to have a look around the area to see if he could either find another entrance.

With that in mind Hans walked away from the door and made his way through the courtyard towards the back. There he found a vast garden, it had fountains, pavilions and all manner of paths, yes they were rather destroyed and such but with a little tlc it would look as good as new.

"Not bad, maybe grow some grass, plant bushes here and there, maybe hire a stone mason" though Hans as he listed what needed to be done before tripping on something.

Landing face first Hans groaned a bit before looking around, just as he did he found it, on the ground was a piece of stone.

"Pavement maybe?" Though Hans as he got up on his feet, reaching he picked up the stone to find it was not pavement, it was a piece of a statue. Hans could tell as it was smooth, marble maybe, also it was cut and designed to looked like a dainty crown with a piece of hair.

With the piece in hand Hans wondered where could it have come from as it did not look like it belonged to anything that was outside as it was far too delicate of a piece.

Placing the piece on his pocket Hans turned only to nearly jump back. Turning his head he looked at the tree to find...

Nothing...

Unsure Hans walked over to a large tree that had long since died. Looking around the tree Hans found nobody there, but he was sure what he saw... there was somebody there! Yet there was no sign of anybody being there.

Giving up Hans turned and left, the sun was setting and he doubted that he would make it back to Olso in the dark, so he heeded to find a place to stay for the night.

As he walked away he did not notice that he was not alone, somebody was there, watching him.

* * *

The inn was once a trading post many years ago, was family owned, the family being the Oakens.

Parking the motorcycle Hans got off of the bike and walked into the warm wooden building.

Pushing the door open Hans was practically dragging himself inside, the smell of cakes, stews and fresh baked bread filled his nostrils making his stomach churn in hunger.

"Yo hoo" he heard making him look to the counter, there was a nice lady standing there, she was a bit on the chubby side, wore a folklore scandanavian outfit complete with colorfully ribbons on her braided hair.

Smiling she said "Midsummer sale, half of snow boots, coats and a bottle of my own invention" as she finished she showed him a bottle of wine? Maybe? Hans was too tired to tell.

"No thank you" said Hans rubbing his face tired and asked "Can I have a room?",

"Sure" said the lady as she began to work to get the room ready, after paying Hans took the key and went upstairs to the room.

Arriving to room 13 Hans was too tired to laugh at the irony before he used the key to open the door.

Not bothering to look around Hans locked the door and collapsed on the bed. It was soft, but cold, he missed his bed and his fiancee...

Moving to the side Hans pulled out his phone again and scrolled through the numbers before picking one. As it rang he put up it to his ear and waited.

The call ended as a voice said "I am sorry, but the person your trying to reach is not available, please try again".

Hanging up Hans tried again only to get the same response, giving up he scrolled to the next number, Calebs.

Mentally cursing again Hans pressed on the number before bringing it up to his ear. After a minute or so a voice said "I am sorry, but the person your trying to reach is not available, please leave a message after the beep..." there was a long beep.

Sighting Hans said "Caleb, I did an outside inspection and I can say the castle is solid, needs some paint and the gardens can be restored. I was unable to go inside as the key did not work... when you hear this please give me a call" when done he hang up before putting the phone on the night stand before pressing his head against the pillow again.

This hasten his sleep as his eyes closed, falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

The waves gently hit the shore as Hans walked, his toes feeling the cold and wet sand. He did not mind, he loves the ocean, it helped him forget about war, what he went through.

Suddenly up ahead he saw something or rather somebody.

Who it was Hans did not know, it was a figure of pure white, a women judging by the long flowing white dress. The moonlight hit her just right making her shine as if she was an angel.

As he stared at the vision of beauty before him he felt his heart quicken, his hands felt sweaty and began to shake as his very being knew he was not worthy of being in the presence of the person before him.

It was as if he... a commoner... a soldier who came back broken from the war... was in the presence of an all powerful goddess.

Minutes or maybe hours passed as they stared at one another. Not saying anything and then...

He woke up...

* * *

Hans gasped as he woke up, his eyes scanned around the room before his line of sight fell on his phone. Taking it Hans looked over, Caleb called him about 10 times.

Cursing yet again Hans pressed a button and listened to the message, the last one being interesting.

After a quick breakfast of an open sandwhich Hans got on his bike and drove away from the inn as fast as he could.

Reving up his motorcycle Hans drove through the roads going pass the fjords and forest, faster than what was recommended as he made his way to the castle. As he did he slowed down when he realized he took a wrong turn and took the old road to the castle.

This old road led him straight into the old town that was in front of the castle. As he slow down Hans looked at the old decrepit buildings.

Once this place had been prosperous, now it was a shell of what once was.

"Wonder what happened here" though Hans as he was quickly sped off as he was not eager to find out.

* * *

"Where is he?!" hissed Caleb as he paced back and forth in the front courtyard of the palace, staring in silence his brothers looked on. Some impatient and others a bit worried, the one who was worried was Lars, the third oldest as he took out his phone ready to call his little brother Hans, but just before he did he heard a loud motor then quiet before the gate opened and Hans walked in.

Lars was relieved but was not able to say anything as Caleb yelled "Where were you?!",

"I was" began Hans but was not able to speak as Caleb snapped "No excuses, you are our employee! You do what I say!",

"Thats not fair! This is my company as much as yours!" snapped Hans back,

"Only a 5 percent" said Caleb then smirked "And I as a 40 percent I am above you".

Hans said nothing about this, just glared in anger, "Now hand over the key" said Caleb as he extended his hand.

Holding back the want to punch his older brothers face in Hans simply handed the key over, making sure to press it on his hand hard enough to make sure it hurt.

Snapping it away Caleb turned and walked over to the door. As he did Lars approached Hans and asked "Are you okay?",

"Yes" said Hans hissing a bit as he tried to contain his anger, Lars had no fault in it,

"Are you sure?", Hans nodded and then after taking a deep breath to control his anger he asked "How is Helga?",

"She is great, were planning for a child" answered Lars glad to talk about a more lighter subject rather than the rather gloomy and tense subject of the family business.

There was more silence before Lars asked Hans "What about your fiancee Danny? How is she doing?",

"Busy" sighted Hans exasperated "We spoke about wedding plans and such, but...",

"But?" asked Lars worried, shaking his head Hans said "Never mind" before they heard yelling.

Turning their attention to Caleb they saw him yell as the key refused to open the front door of the castle before throwing his leg forward and kicking the door in an attempt to kick it down with no luck.

Hans and the brothers winced as Caleb held his injured leg and a slew of curses and such escaped his mouth.

"Tough time with the door?" asked Rudi but regretted as Caleb began to unload his anger on him. Hans just stared as he was glad that he was not the target of Calebs anger for once.

* * *

Without the key to open the door nothing could be done. Yes they could break a window and climb in, but Caleb did not want to do that in fear of lowering the castles value, plus Lars insisted on preserving the castles original features.

As he sat on a table of the restaurants he fiddled with his phone before opening it and pressing his fiancee Dannys number.

It rang bur unlike the last time, this time she answered.

"Hello?",

"Good morning Danny" said Hans happy to hear her voice "How is my favorite lawyer?",

"Bad, I lost a case" said Danny sadly,

"Oh my darling, its okay" said Hans softly "Your a dragon queen, as such you will rise above the challenge", Danny laughed and said "Oh you". Then all of a sudden Hans heard a voice in the background, what was said he was not sure but Danny said "okay, Sorry Hans I have to go",

"Sure, see you later I lo-" Danny hang up before Hans finished, sighting sadly Hans finished "I love you" before putting the phone down and sighting before taking the menu and looked over it.

As he did he heard "Yo hoo", looking up he saw it was the lady who had given him a room.

"Welcome to oakens inn, my name is Olga, what will you like?" she asked as she took out a pen and paper, holding it as she was ready to take his order.

Looking over it Hans answered "An open sandwich please",

"Ahhh you like sandwiches?" Olga said as she wrote it down,

"Why yes" said Hans,

"Then you will love ours" said Olga then added "Decided to stay for the midsummer festival?",

"Oh... no, its business" said Hans shaking his head no,

"Business?" asked Olga curious,

"Yes, me and my brothers bought Arendelle castle and village with plans to restore and open it to the public" explained Hans but as soon as he said that he noticed Olgas cheerful demeanor change.

Gone was the overly cheerful inn worker, in its place was now a somber and worried looking one.

"Arendelle castle?" she asked softly and fearfully,

"Yes" said Hans confused,

"Are you not worried?" asked Olga even more worried,

"Worried about what?" asked Hans even more confused.

Looking around as if making sure that nobody was hearing and whispered "The place is cursed",

"Cursed?", she nods and explained "My father told me about it, he said that many years ago, the castle belonged to a queen... who was a witch" she paused for a breath before continuing as she knew she had Hans full attention "The queen was killed by her subjects who placed her sister in the throne, but before her death the queen cursed the castle, promising death and misery to those who entered her kingdom"

To this Hans stared, its not the first or the last house he had heard that had either a curse or something along those lines. Quite frankly he had dealt with more than his fair share of "haunted locations" which quite frankly the scariest thing he ever saw was a year clogged up toilet and a rat the size of a cat.

The last one may have been exaggerated but it was a huge rat. Regardless he had not seen either a ghost or suffered from a curse... yet.

Hearing this story it made him feel sorry for the late queen.

"You sure she was a witch?" asked Hans "Seems unlikely",

"Thats what they said" said Olga shrugging,

"Have you not though that maybe she was framed by somebody who wanted the throne or something?" asked Hans,

"Who knows? Its too late for that any way" said Olga before turning and leaving for the kitchen with a "Be back with your order".

Once alone Hans though of what was said before shaking his head and wondering about this mysterious queen.

"Guess I will have to do some research" though Hans as he took a sip of water from a glass on the table.

* * *

It was amusing to say the least, seeing Caleb loose his composure and cool at something as simple as a door.

He tried everything, locksmiths, keys, anything that did not involve breaking a door down, but it was quite clear that he may be considering it.

Moving away Hans had decided to be constructive and begin the restoration of the gardens since that was the only place that they had access too.

Between him and Lars the garden was taking shape, after researching Hans was given a list of flowers and plants by lars which would have been used at that time.

With that in hand Hans ordered the plants, trees and flowers and began to pull out the old dead plants and replace them with the new ones. The process was slow and Hans was annoyed by it as he would have been done faster had Rudi and Runo not ditched him.

Taking a breath Hans had finished spreading the grass seeds and plants before he moved to taking care of that old tree. Hans started by cutting it then proceeded to dig around the roots before pulling and removing the tree trunk.

"Hope the two jerks get back, I need their truck for this" though Hans as he began digging around the tree.

Soon the though was interrupted when his shovel hit something that made a strange sound.

"Thats strange" though Hans as he lifted the shovel, putting it aside he bend down and began to move the dirt around till he spotted a strange item in the dirt.

Picking it up Hans cleaned it a but before holding it up to see what it was.

It was a necklace, possibly silver but it was hard to tell as the metal had gotten extremely dull, hanging on it was a pendant with a single crocus on it.

Despite the age Hans admired the pretty trinket before deciding to pocket it and continue his work. After about another hour or so Hans put the shovel down and decided to take a break.

Turning he made his way back to the garden to further explore it. As he took a look he found a strange building on the back.

Curious Hans walked over to find that it was a green house. It was once popular back then, but right now the building was broken and probably falling apart.

Pushing the door open Hans stuck his head inside and took a look around. There was nothing of plants inside, but it was obvious that the place once housed fancy and exotic plants. What was inside was a statue.

In awe Hans walked over the statue, it was a life size statue of a women. It was made out if marble, she wore a beautiful dress, a long cloak which trained behind her, her hair was a very elaborate braid yet a part of the top of her head was missing. Her face was beautiful, yet was so sad.

Was she once a woman? Or a goddess? Was she even real at all, for it was impossible to believe that such a woman existed and lived, then again as far as Hans knew people back then liked to flatter their rulers so maybe this was an over flattering representation of the queen.

Walking closer Hans noticed the missing top of the statue, it reminded him of...

"Is it possible?" though Hans as he though back on the stone he found.

"Guess I will have to find out" with that Hans made a mental note to buy epoxy glue to fix that.

"Hans!" he soon heard making him jump.

"Hans! Get your useless ass out here!" He heard making him run full speed to the Courtyard where he found Rudi on the ground, he groaned in pain as he held his head, next ti him was a sledgehammer.

"Where have you been?!" Snarled Caleb but then snapped not letting Hans speak "Never mind! Call the hospital!",

"What happened?!" Hans finally said as he made the call,

"They tried to break the door down" explained Lars as he looked at the door oddly "It did not even put a dent on it".

Hans said nothing about that as he was busy calling an ambulance before hanging up and saying "They are on their way".

* * *

"How can it be possible?" though Hans as he made his way back to the inn. According to Lars Rudi had taken a sledgehammer to the door on an attempt to break it down but much to their shock when the hammer hit the door it flung back and slammed against Rudi due to the blow back or something, but it made no sense!

The sledgehammer was about 30 pounds in weight and Rudi lifted weights, together it would have been easy to take the door down, to obliterate it! But it did not, the door was intact, no sign of it being broken.

Scratching his head Hans wondered about it, yes Rudi was not the brightest crayons in the box but he was not stupid enough to injure himself.

Going back to his room Hans locked the door behind him before taking out his phone and made a call to Danny, his call went to voice mail.

"Why are you not answering?" though Hans as he tried to call his girlfriend again and again before giving up.

As he held the phone Hans wondered about it. Was he being pushy? Were they going to fast? Did she not want to marry? Hans did not know. On one hand he knew Danny was busy being a lawyer and all, but he missed her, surely she missed him too, especially as they had a lot to discuss.

With that in mind Hans decided to give her a visit later on as he sat on the bed and began to work on the phone, looking for information.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle, he wrote in google search before looking at the results. Not much was known of her, she was obscure, a forgotten queen and he could see why.

History never remembered losers and those that were remembered it only remembered the bad. Such was the case of that of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the words used to describe her was damned, cursed, witch and other not so nice things such as how she was born a she devil, how when she was born people died in blizzards among other things.

All rumors and speculations as Hans saw that there was little evidence to support the facts given.

Ending his search Hans sighted as he turned and left.

Opening the door, he locked it behind him before going downstairs and to the bike, getting on it he drove to a nearby store and bought epoxy glue and other items, then at a local jeweler who was more than happy to clean and polish the silver necklace and pendant.

With that in hand Hans made his way back to the arendelle castle. The sun was setting behind him as he made his way into the courtyard and to the back where the greenhouse was.

Walking inside Hans approached the statue, still as beautiful as ever. Setting the items down Hans prepared the epoxy glue, as he did Hans spoke "I am sorry for what happened" when ready he got up and walked over and continue to speak as if the statue was a real person "If it makes you feel better I know how you feel" he began to apply the epoxy to the top of the head where it had been broken "I too feel like I am cursed, being the 13 son and all, ever since I could remember I was either shunned or hurt especially by those who were supposed to love me" pressing the stone on top to where the glue was Hans found it was a perfect fit.

Holding it there he waited till the glue hardened. It was easy as the statue was shorter than him so holding it there was easy. When hardened Hans took a step back and admired the work he did, it looked great, not perfect but nobody would be able to tell the difference.

Placing his hand in his pocket he took out the necklace, it shimmered a bit under the dying light of the setting sun.

Holding it up Hans said "Not sure of its yours but" he placed the necklace around the statues neck and added "But if it is I am sure you would want it back" with it on its neck Hans walked to the exit before saying "Hope your in peace, wherever you are... you deserved that and more" with that he left.

Never once did he noticed a figure behind the statue, a dainty, snow white hand reached for the necklace around the statues neck before slipping it off.

* * *

The wind picked up as Hans got on his bike and began to drive down the road. Burying himself unto his coat Hans was barely able to hold back a shiver as he made his way back to town.

As he drove in he pushed his breaks so hard that he nearly flipped over. Once stopped Hans looked in shock, it was a landrover, black in color, it strangely was like his fiancees car.

Driving closer Hans parked his motorcycle and walked over to get a closer look as he knew Dannys car had a dent on it on the rear door.

His eyes widen when he saw that it had a dent, there was no denying it. It was his fiancees car, what was she doing here? Why was she not in Oslo doing business as she had told him.

Swallowing thickly Hans felt his hands grow sweaty as he pressed his hands unto the glass to look through it. When he did he regretted it... it was as if his whole world had crashed on top of him.

Danny was inside the car, naked and she was not alone as she went for the mans head... and it was not for the one on the mans shoulders.

The red head held Dannys head by her hair as she going down to work satisfying his needs and apparently she was doing a good job as the man moaned in pleasure, arching his back.

Hans did not want to look, but his eyes were glued to the scene before him.

Danny had always been reluctant to share a bed with him. Claiming she was a virgin, that they need to marry... but judging by what he was seeing it was clear she had been around that block many times before.

As they moved Hans spotted a jacket and a very incriminating patch on the jacket. It was that of the Westergaard empire, one that was given to... Caleb...

Backing away Hans almost tripped on himself before turning around, grabbing his bike, turning it on and driving away as fast as he could... away from the heart break... the sorrow... and worst of all... the pain of betrayal.

* * *

How did he arrived where he was Hans was not sure. It was all a blurr to him as he sat down on the roots of a large tree over looking a cliff. Bottle of alcohol in hand he kept on drinking till it was almost gone.

Not that it helped, drinking that was, all he could think off was seeing his fiancee cheat on him, his time at war.

Why was he even alive? Was he being punished? Was he actually cursed?! Cursed for something he had done? But if he did do something then what was it?!

He did not do anything! Not that he remembered!

Closing his eyes he began to whimper as voices filled his head.

"You need to understand, the world needs a hero to admire and quite frankly... your not it" said Hans superior as he stripped Hans off of his hard earned medals and honor.

"Why is she even with you? She is far too good for the likes of you?" Taunted Rudi,

"Ya, she must be blind and desperate to settle with you, broken, unlucky and unloved" laughed Runo,

"I suggests you do as I say and make yourself useful Hans" warned Caleb "Father is ready to throw you out at the drop of a hat".

Hans laughed as he threw the bottle away. He did everything and anything and it still was not enough.

That laughter turned to sadness as he began to cry, burying both hands on his face Hans walked to the edge of the cliff overlooking the fjord.

It would be easy, like walking into a store, walking and falling down. Ending his misery.

The world does not need him and he was tired of being either the scapegoat or the whipping boy.

He took one step, another and another, he was so close, so close to the edge, just one more step and he would be free of it all. Free of the pain, free of the sorrow, betrayal and hurt...

With that in mind he took one more step and...

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Halloween has passed, hope you all had a wonderful time getting candy or partying or wearing costumes or just staying in and watching horror movies. :)**_

_**As for the story I apologize for the delay, but hope this new chapter will make up for it as things will start to get interesting.**_

_**For now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review when done, opinions are most welcomed. Again I must warn that this story will contain many sexual scenes and bloody deaths and such.  
**_

* * *

_He took one step, another and another, he was so close, so close to the edge, just one more step and he would be free of it all. Free of the pain, free of the sorrow, betrayal and hurt..._

_With that in mind he took one more step and..._

* * *

"That's a long way down" Hans heard, as soon as he heard that he stopped dead in his tracks. Looking towards the sound of the voice he was startled to find that it came from a women.

She was standing besides the tree, her clothes consisted of a light blue denim knee length skirt, a long sleeve white shirt under a spaghetti strap icy blue blouse, her platinum blond hair was done in a messy french braid, her loose strands fell delicately framing her face and blue eyes.

Hans just stared, not responding as his mind wondered if she was actually there or if she was some form of trick conjured up from his mind. If she was real then how long had she been standing there? And why was she there in the middle of the night?

"Sir? Are you okay?" asked the woman again, her voice laced with concern,

"Ah... yes yes I uh... was just taking in the view" lied Hans as he stepped away from the edge and walked closer to the women.

"You sure?" asked the women, Hans nodded to that even when he knew it was a complete lie.

"Oh... okay" she responded though she did not look or sounded convinced of his answer. Placing her hands on her pockets she said "I am heading back to my home, would you like to join me? The forest is not safe at night", Hans hesitated, this scene was just so surreal.

Here he was ready to take his own life when out of nowhere this women appears just in the right time to save his life when he did not want to be saved... was this the worlds cruel joke? To send him somebody when his entire life he had nobody?

He did not know but found himself nodding. Gently she reached, took his arm and said "Come on, I will make you dinner".

With that she slowly guided him away from the place, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady as he was tipsy.

"My name is Elsa by the way, Elsa Solberg",

"Hans... Hans Westergaar" answered Hans,

"Nice to meet you" said Elsa as she smiled at him, it was the first genuine smile Hans had ever gotten... and it was beautiful...

* * *

The house was a 17th century swedish home or at least it was constructed to look like it. Stepping inside Hans shivered a bit as the inside was rather cold compared to the outside.

As promised she led him to the kitchen, sitting him down Hans watched in awe as she managed to wip up a meal in what seemed to be in mere seconds.

Taking a bite out of the meat Hans found it tasted great! The best he had! As he ate he did not notice tears began to stream down his eyes.

Walking over Elsa placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and said "Its okay to cry, I don't know you, but I can tell you went through a lot" she paused and added "You don't need to bottle everything up, its okay to cry, its not a sign of weakness".

The tears spilled even more, it got to the point Hans stopped eating and was just sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. Reaching again Elsa wrapped her arms around him in a hug, allowing Hans to cry there.

Despite his initial reservations Hans allowed her to hug him. He was just to tired, tired of everything, upset and it seems that no matter how hard he tried happiness just seemed so far from his reach.

It was like he was in a hamster wheel, no matter how hard he ran... he just never went anywhere...

Elsa held him close as he cried, rubbing his back gently, shushing him and whispering promises of how everything was going to be okay and how things will get better.

Hans continued till his energy was spent, what happened afterwards he was not fully aware, he did remember getting up on his feet and Elsa taking him somewhere, but nothing else after that.

* * *

_Clip clop clip clop, that soft sound woke Hans up from his sleep. Looking around he found himself in a closed carriage._

_It was dark interior, the couches were a velvet green, curtains were drawn to keep people from peeking in._

_Curious Hans pulled on the curtains, allowing him to see outside. The town... it looked so much like the town that was bought along with the castle but... it was alive!_

_The buildings were all as good as new, painted, people walked around the streets in clothes that looked like it belonged to the victorian times._

_Upon seeing this Hans wondered if he had gone to the twilight zone or something as this was not possible._

_Suddenly the carriage stopped and somebody, the driver of the carriage maybe said "Were here your majesty", then the doors opened allowing him to leave._

_With dexterity he never knew he had Hans stepped out of the carriage and into an open courtyard of the castle. With awe Hans stared at the beauty before him, yes the castle was pretty looking before, but now it was truly magnificent._

_Unknown to him at first he bad began to move, making his way up the stairs and into the castle. It was as if his body knew where to go, so he let it._

_Entering it he made his way down the hall and through a pair of double doors which when opened it revealed a world of elegance and beauty unlike anything Hans had ever seen before._

_There was fine music playing by a string band, people wore their finest suits and dresses with mask covering their faces as they danced around the mirror ballroom. The awe left Hans as he began to panic, he was sure he stuck out as a sore thumb as he was currently wearing jeans, long sleeve black shirt and a cream color fisherman sweater._

_He tried to go back but his body moved forward to join in on the dancing. As he did he noticed his reflection on one of the mirrors. Like everybody else he too was dressed in a suit, it was dark color, fitted, decorated with gold buttons, his shoes were boots that were polished till they reflected the candle lights of the room and to top it off he wore a mask, it was silver and like that of a wolf._

_This left Hans wondering about it, was it a dream? Reality? It was just so strange. _

_As the couples splitting into a couple dance, he found himself arm in arms with that of a lady, she wore a dress made out if peacock feathers, her mask was also that of a peacock and decorated with gold._

_As they held one another Hans felt his mouth go dry, his heart race and even his face turn red and by looking at her it was clear that she felt the same way too._

* * *

Groaning a bit Hans slowly came to. His cheek was pressed against something soft. Slowly opening his eyes he found himself in a living room, at first he though that he was still i the dream as the living room looked like something out of the victorian times.

But as soon as he got up Hans looked around and saw Elsa Solberg was sitting in a chair. Knitting some socks or maybe a scarf, it was hard to tell.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Elsa as she stopped and put the knitting needles down.

"Yes" said Hans rubbing his eyes, pushing aside the fur throw she had placed on top of him "I don't know why you would take pity on a stranger like me, but thank you",

"Not everybody is bad... even though it seems like it" said Elsa, nodding Hans checked his phone and cursed. It was almost 4 pm and Caleb literally blew up his phone trying to call him.

Panicking Hans jumped to his feet,

"Whats wrong?" asked Elsa confused at his reaction,

"I am sorry, I have to go" said Hans as he quickly ran out, as he did he heard Elsa yell something, but what he did not hear as he made his way out of the home.

Somehow managing to make his way down to the cliff he took his bike and made his way back to the castle.

* * *

"Late, I get punished for being late once, that stupid selfish" muttered Hans along with a couple of curses under his breath as he was busy cleaning out the rest of the garden and maping out the different outdoor buildings, gazebos and such.

As he was done he noticed something strange, there were clusters upon clusters of ivy's which had over grown a large part of a section of a garden.

Grumbling at the extra work as ivy vines were hard to get rid off Hans set off to work. Taking out pair of huge garden sheers Hans proceeded to clear away the ivy bit by bit.

As he pulled them off he nearly fell on his ass in shock when he saw the ivy was wrapped around something...

Something which suspiciously looked like a coffin.

Dropping the sheers he ran off to inform his brothers of his findings.

* * *

"This is strange" said Lars as he sketched the coffin, the other brothers just looked as Hans finished clearing out the ivy.

The coffin was blue in color, cold to the touch, whether it was marble or not Hans was not sure as he stopped to take a good look at the design of the coffin.

It was designed to look like a funeral bed which was a design quite common among royalty. On the funeral bed was the carving of a man, he was dressed in a military like suit, head tiled to the side, had a sword in hand, it sort of reminded Hans of the design that rested on top of prince alberts tomb.

Moving closer to get a better look Hans narrowed his eyes as he looked at the statues face, it seemed strangely... familiar for some reason.

"So what will we do with it?" asked Jurgen,

"I say we get rid of it, its creepy and will scare everybody away" said Rudi,

"No! We can't do that! This is part of history and should be preserved" complained Lars,

"Hummm maybe Rudi is right" said Caleb as he though then added "Its pretty ugly looking" and soon there was an argument over what to do.

"Don't I get a say?" asked Hans interrupting the argument,

"No!" they shouted making Hans glare in anger. After a while Hans sighted exasperated as it was clear that what he said had no meaning before deciding to turn around and leave.

As he left his mind went back to Elsa and frowned, he did not get to thank her for essentially saving his life. As he got into his bike a smile spread over his face as he got an idea.

* * *

Elsa walked out of her home only to be surprised to find Hans waiting for her at her door step. Leaning against his motorcycle he asked "Are you free today?",

"Yes, but what about you? Are you not supposed to be working?" asked Elsa with a smile.

"Its my day off and since were both free" to this Hans paused and held out a motorcycle helmet "How do you feel about a ride around the fjord?",

"I have never been on a motorcycle before" said Elsa honestly as she walked over.

"Always a first time" said Hans and added "I promise you will love it". Walking over Elsa smiled and took the helmet and put it on.

Getting up Hans shed off his jacket and put it on her to give her more protection before they got on the bike and drove away.

As promised Elsa stared in awe as they drove down the road, through the forest and pass the fjord, holding unto Hans she smiled as she felt the wind pass her.

Feeling her held unto him Hans smiled as he was sure she was enjoying it.

Suddenly there was a loud horn, looking back Elsa gasped and clutched unto Hans. Noticing this Hans looked back and cursed when he saw a jeep behind them, it was Rudi and Runos jeep... and it was gaining on them...

"Hold on!" yelled Hans as he sped up, going as fast as it was possible. The jeep caught up to them and bumped his bike. Elsa screamed and clutch unto Hans even more.

Hans kept his head as he kept his eyes on the road, the jeep bumped against the bike causing his bike to swerve. There was laughter coming from the jeep, Hans knew it was Rudi and Runos.

"Die brother die!" He heard Runo taunt, it made him angry! They can torture him but why hurt another!

"Hans there!" suddenly Elsa said as she pointed to an opening in the woods,

"What?! We can hit a tree or something!" shouted Hans as he did not want to takes chances to hurt her.

"Trust me!" yelled Elsa before shrieking when the jeep bumped the bike again. Looking Hans took a deep breath before turning to the opening into the woods.

The tires all bumped and screeched as they went through the mossy and wooden terrain at full speed while the jeep chased after then effortlessly.

Hans swereved and went between trees, desperatly trying to shake Rudi and Runo off of him. Suddenly the front wheel of his bike hit a rock or maybe a branch making it flip over and sending Elsa and Hans flying. Elsa winced as she landed on her side, getting up she shivered, she had some scratches but she was okay, looking at Hans she grew pale in fear.

It seems that Hans body took the most impact when they fell, he lay on the ground, bleeding forehead, his left arm was in a position that no arm should be.

"No, no no no" said Elsa panicking as she ripped off her helmet, went to his side and turned him over, his eyes opened and closed over and over in extreme disorientation before closing them completely. Blood dripped down from his forehead down his face.

Suddenly she heard the screeching of the jeeps wheel as it made its way.

Acting fast Elsa grabbed and pulled Hans, dragging him so they were behind a tree. When she did she noticed there was a hole in the tree.

Gently getting in she pulled Hans in and hid. She heard the car stop, followed by the door opening and foot steps.

"Where did they go?" she heard one said, she held unto Hans praying the roots of the tree would hide them.

"Their around here somewhere, running scared" said another and snorted "Cowards" with that they walked away.

Once far away she placed Hans gently against a root covered in soft moss, running her hands through his hair, moving some strands she said "Don't worry, I will get help".

Leaning in she hesitated before pressing her lips on his forehead. Once pulling away she watched as the area where she kissed had a bit of frost on it before slowly disappearing. After running her hand through his hair again Elsa peeked out of their hideout before leaving quickly.

* * *

It was a hunt in Rudi and Runo mind as they tore through the forest, looking for Hans and that person, whoever that was, was a passenger in his bike.

Every so often Rudi stopped and asked "Think he ran away?",

"No way, he is too stupid to find his way out" said Runo before tripping, the two were tipsy as they had been drinking before deciding to get on their car to go home only to run into Hans and deciding to torment him for fun.

A couple of minutes passed before Rudi stopped as he said as he pointed "Woo, look at that!"

Looking at what he was pointing Runo was confused then saw a figure. As the figure got closer they saw it was that of a woman, one with beauty they never knew even existed.

Her skin was as white as pure snow, her form graceful as she moved with a stride that would make even the most professional models look like newbies, her hair was an icy blue, unusual choice of hair dye but it just added more to her beauty as it was cut in a way that made her perfect face stand out and brought attention to her beautiful lips and blue eyes which seem to have a shine to them giving them a hypnotic quality.

"Ohh ain't she pretty?" cooed Runo in a mocking sweet tone "Hey! Want to be with a real man?" they both burst laughing never noticing the cold wind picking up, how ice formed all around them as the women got closer and closer.

They in their drunk state though that her approaching then meant she wanted to be with them and take up their offer. Never once did they notice the glare she was giving them and how her eyes shone with rage as they were busy starring at her breast.

"Aren't you a beau-" Rudi did not finish that, as soon as he reached to touch her the womans arm snapped over, her hand grasped unto his and when it made contact his arm turned blue with frost crystals growing on it before with a rough movement she broke the now ice arm off and dropped it. Once it touched the ground it shattered into many pieces.

Registering what happened Rudi began to scream and how in pure terror and pain. Runo screamed and cursed, move back and forth as he was not sure whether to run or not.

Grabbing him by his neck the woman leaned into Rudis ear and whispered "Pucker up big boy" before forcing her lips unto his.

His screams of terror were silenced as ice overtook his entire body, leaving him frozen and dead in a matter of what seemed like seconds.

"Rudi!" screamed Runo but screamed even more when the woman turned her attention to him, a grin promising him that he will be next.

Turning he tripped as he lost grip on himself before he managed to somehow scramble back up on his feet and run away. The woman just walked slowly as she followed him, she was in no hurry to catch him as she knew the woods better than anybody, he would not be escaping anywhere soon.

* * *

O_pening his eyes Hans found himself in an office, at first he nearly jumped out of his skin as he noticed it was no office he recognized._

_But somehow his body refused to move even more when he heard arguing._

_"Why not Elizabeth?! Why can't I be with him?!" he heard a woman screaming, he winced as her tone was like nails on chalkboard to him._

_"I already told you why!" said another women's voice, hers was full of exasperation, like she was tired of repeating herself over and over._

_"But its not fair! You get to be with the man you love! Why can't I?!" screamed the other women,_

_"Johannes is different! He is a prince, he has served in the military for years and has many medals! Kristoff is a commoner and an ice harvester! Have you not though of how it would look if you marry him!?",_

_"I love him! Can't you let me sister?!",_

_"I never forbidden you, in fact I have been far too lenient by giving you two choices" said the voice calmly "The choices by law are in order for you to marry him he must either complete a 3 year military training or you Annalise must surrender your right to the throne and tittle as princess",_

_"But thats not fair Elizabeth! You know Kristoff does not want to go into the military and its not fair that I should give up my right",_

_"Its one or the other Annalise, you cannot have it both ways, now stop acting like a five year old and start acting like the responsible 19 year old you should be"._

_There was silence before there was a stomp and the voice yelled "You will be sorry Elizabeth!" Followed by a slam of the door._

* * *

Beep beep beep the soft sounds of a machine slowly woke Hans up. Turning his head back and forth he groaned, his arm was killing him, moving it he gasped as fresh pain ran all the way up from his hand to his shoulder.

Weakly opening an eye he looked down to find himself in a hospital room.

"Uhg, how did I got here?" turning his head he found Elsa, she was sleeping on a chair, her arms were on top of a table and her head rested on her arms as she slept.

As he stared at her he remembered last events, he remembered how they were chased by Rudi and Runo and how the pair wanted to kill them, what he did not know was how they got out of it alive, but it was clear that Elsa was the reason they were even alive in the first place.

"Not sure how you did it, but you saved my life again Elsa" though Hans as he rested his head against the pillow again, but as he was breathing a sigh of relief the doctor walked in with a couple of cops and Caleb.

"Oh your awake" said the doctor sounding concerned, Hans nodded, walking over the doctor ran some test and checked his left arm which was in a full cast when done Hans asked "What happened?",

"Thats what we are trying to figure out" said the police officer as he took out a notepad and pen while explaining "Your girlfriend over there brought you our station all bloody and mangled, she claimed you two were attacked by your brothers?",

"No, she is not my girlfriend, she is just a friend, but yes we were attacked, my brothers Rudi and Runo tried to run us over with their jeep" began Hans,

"Officers pay no mind Hans here tends to have a wild imagination he-",

"Don't believe me!? Go to the road that goes through the fjord! I am sure you will find tire tracks there! And better go to the forest on the side! You will find more tracks and where they tried to run us over!" snapped Hans angry that Caleb dared to paint him as a liar.

Caleb was taken aback by Hans angry outburst but before he could say anything Elsa rose from her sleep.

Rubbing her eyes Elsa looked and asked "What happened?",

"Nothing Elsa" hissed Hans angrily as the police officer wrote down his statement,

"Anything else?", before Hans could say the door burst open and Danny ran in. Looking at Hans she threw herself on him, Hans grimaced in both pain and disgust, pain as she latched unto his broken arm causing it to throb in pain and disgust as he remembered as clear as day her cheating on him.

Pushing her away Hans said "Doctor can you please send Danny away and not allow her near me?",

"Hans?" asked Danny confused, growling Hans said "I hope that mans dick was worth it! Cause you can forget about us marrying or even being together!",

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny nervously,

"I saw you sucking Calebs dick!" yelled Hans exploding,

"Excuse me?!" yelled both Danny and Caleb outraged,

"I saw you two in the parking lot! You were sucking him as he rode you like a horse!" yelled Hans outraged,

"Thats it! Your insane!" Caleb yelled back,

"I saw what I saw!" screamed Hans even louder as his face turned a bright shade of red in anger.

Seeing how things progressed the doctor nervously decided to deescalate the situation before it got worse.

"Uhhh I think you should all leave" said the doctor,

"Yes I uh... " with that the police left as they knew they did not want to be here for the argument.

"Listen here you!" yelled Caleb as he walked over, ready to strangle Hans with his bare hands for his accusations while Danny wailed and cried.

"You two need to leave!" said The doctor firmly as he grabbed both Caleb and Danny by the arm before roughly escorting them out.

"And take your dirty whore with you! You two deserve each other!" Hans screamed in anger.

Leaning his head back he breathed to catch his breath and calm down a bit. Then looked at Elsa and said "Sorry you have to see that",

"Its okay" said Elsa with a smile "I am sure that Caleb had it coming to him" then frowned and asked "About Danny...", Hans sighted yet again and said "Its alright... I should have known better, but better now than after she and I are married",

"I guess you dodged a bullet" said Elsa with a small smile,

"Not the first time" chuckled Hans then asked "Elsa, where did Rudi and Runo go?",

"Probably somewhere in the forest, lets just let the police handle that" said Elsa and Hans could not agree more.

* * *

Whimpering against a tree Runo lay half frozen, he shivered, not able to move as a shadow was cast over him.

"Please... mercy..." Runon was barely able to croak out as the woman with blue had approached him.

* * *

Barks were heard through the forest as tracking dogs and police officers were sent to find Rudi and Runo. Their car had been found where Hans said and there was evidence that collaborated his story about how the twins tried to run him and his friend over, but still there was no sign of either twin.

"Where are they?" asked one police officer,

"Not sure, but we will find and apprehend them" said another when they heard a yell, dropping everything they ran over to a rookie cop which had been employed just shy out of the academy.

He was terrified, "Rookie whats wrong?!", the rookie said nothing as he pointed, turning their flashlights over they saw a horrible sight.

They found Rudi, his whole body was frozen to the point that it had frost and icicles growing on it, his face was frozen in a moment of sheer terror.

It was truly a horrible sight and not just because of how Rudi was, but because he was frozen, it was summer, so how was Rudi frozen in such a way?!

Taking out the satelite phone the police officer called in back up and that it was an emergency.

"What is out there?",

"Look there is a logical explanation for this!",

"Explain then!"

There was silence as in truth, they did not know what or how could this have happened...

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: I am glad that your all loving the story and hopefully the next chapters will be just as pleasing as the last ones. :)**_

_**For now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review when done, opinions are most welcomed. Again I must warn that this story will contain many sexual scenes and bloody deaths and such.  
**_

* * *

Two weeks, thats how long Hans has spent in the hospital so far. His arm was still in a cast but the doctors were adamant that he will make a full recovery soon.

Looking to the side he reached for his phone which he had left in a nightstand. He had turned it off as Danny kept calling him over and over, so much so he finally had enough of her and turned off his phone for a while.

Sighting he turned it on and saw that there was about 150 text messages. Pressing a button or two he deleted all the text messages of his cheating ex fiancee.

He did not need to read the text, he knew well what she wrote. It would be either "Please let me explain", "Its not what it seems", "call me!".

Growling Hans blocked her number and put the phone aside when he heard a knock. Looking he saw it was Lars.

"Chess?" his brother asked holding a box, chuckling Hans said "Did you bring a sandwich?", Lars just reached into his back and held out a bag.

"Take a seat" said Hans chuckling as he moved out of the bed and walked to a table when two seats. There the two brothers took a seat, opened the box, placing the game down and arranging the pieces Lars said "Danny keeps asking about you",

"Whore" growled Hans in anger as he placed a piece, pawn, on its place.

"Hans, its probably not what you though" began Lars,

"Oh so now your defending her?! I know what I saw!" said Hans angry, he could not believe that Lars did not believe him.

"I am not saying that, but I know how Caleb can be, but he would not be with Danny" said Lars,

"Now your defending Caleb too! I cannot believe you Lars! You know Caleb hates my gut and would go out of his way to watch me suffer!" growled Hans as he felt the sting of betrayal.

There was silence before Lars asked "Hans... have you been taking your medication?"

At that Hans just stared before getting up, knocking the table aside and yelling "Fuck you!" before pointing out the door and growling "Get out!".

Knowing he had messed up Lars got up and left quietly, once out the door Hans closed and locked it from behind. Pressing his back against it he beat hit good fist against the ground in anger.

He knew Lars meant well, but he did not have to bring that up. His... Episodes...

Hans took a breath and calmed himself, he was told that when he was a child he had an overactive imagination, he had gone through this episode where he apparently created this delusion, this life which was not his own. He would not allow anybody to call him Hans, rather claimed that he was Johannes, prince Johannes. Whenever he would see snow he would go running out of the house even in his pajamas sometimes yelling about how his snowflake and he would finally be reunited... whatever that meant...

Due to his antics bringing shame his parents sent him to a psychologist then a psychiatrist who were left baffled at what he said before giving him some medication that made him feel like a zombie... even now he hates those meds.

Then after the war... after... what happened... he was diagnosed with PTSD. Though the military bluntly told him he was too broken to be a hero. Thus his honor, medals, everything he had worked for were taken away.

He of coursed cared not for that, what infuriated him was that his friends, his comrades who were just as much heroes as he was were pushed to the side, forgotten, just because the world needed to see a poster boy for a hero.

Hans scoffed at that, people did not know what a real hero was, maybe once they did, but that image has long since been warped and tarnished.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door interrupting his thoughts. "Go away Lars!" shouted Hans thinking his brother had not left yet.

"Hans? Its me Elsa" he heard,

"Elsa" though Hans both happy and confused as he got up and opened the door. She stood there, a pleasant smile on her face, her hair always immaculate, dress impeccably, surely she had to be a model.

"I was passing by and though you would want some company" said Elsa as she walked in.

"Yes I mean... you sure you want to spend time with me? I am not exactly the best company ever" said Hans rubbing the back of his head,

"If I did not then I would not be here" said Elsa setting down a recyclable grocery bag then turned and looked at him with the cutest pout he had ever seen "Unless of course you want me to go",

"No no, you can stay" said Hans as he sat down on the bed and sighted "Its been a rough day",

"Is your arm okay?" asked Elsa worried, Hans waved the worry off and said "Its fine, the doctors said it will be as good as new soon",

"Thats good" said Elsa then asked "So whats really wrong?", with a sight Hans explained what happened.

"Oh I see" said Elsa then sighted "I know how that feels",

"Really?",

"Yes, I once had a sister, but it was a long time ago" she said before shaking then added in a cheerful tone "I know what will help", reaching into her bag and took out a plastic bowl. Opening it she took out two spoons, giving one to Hans and said "Its from my shop",

"You have a shop?" asked Hans surprised,

"Yes, you never asked, but I own the towns local dinner and ice cream shop" said Elsa proudly "The best in Norway".

Saying nothing Hans took a spoonful from the bowl and ate it, his eyes lit up and said "Thats some good cookies and cream", Elsa laughed at that.

After having some more ice cream Elsa said "What will you do now?",

"Get better, then get back to work" said Hans then sighted "If Caleb has not fired me yet",

"If he does your more than welcome to work for me" offered Elsa,

"Really?" asked Hans,

"Of course, your a hard worker and I can use the extra hand" said Elsa as she packed her stuff and added "Besides, I will treat you better".

Hans smiled a little and said "Will think about it",

"Please do" said Elsa then she paused and asked "Whats that?". Hans looked confused and asked "What?".

Saying nothing at first Elsa walked over, placed a hand on the upper part of his naked chest as he had not worn a shirt. With gentle strokes she pressed on his birth mark, a dark mark around the area of his heart.

"Thats just my birthmark" said Hans and added in a joke "My brother says it looked like I got stabbed or something"

He stopped when he saw Elsa, she looked on as she stroked his birthmark, a longing yet happy look in her face before she backed away and left.

Once gone Hans was left puzzled as he wondered what was that about.

* * *

"Fuck!" yelled Daniel as he threw away the key in frustration and proceeded to punch on the door.

He kept it up till his fist hurt and finally stopped.

Muttering he said "Hi, I am a stupid lazy door, I am so stupid and lazy I will not even open up" before once again trying the door handle then paused when he saw the door handle jiggle.

With his mouth wide open Jurgen watched as the door slowly opened and a woman stood before him.

She had beautiful icy blue hair which was hung loose and curly framing her beautiful and delicate face. Her blue eyes shone hypnotically against her pure snow white perfect skin, a small smile graced her lips as she said in a voice as smooth as honey "Lord Vestergaard, there you are, I have been waiting for you"

Daniel just smiled dumbly as he stared at the beauty before him. He did not know who Lord Vestergaard was, but he was extremely flattered by being called a lord.

"Please, follow me" said the woman as she opened the door wider allowing him to see more of her.

Her body was clad in a semi see through dress, the material was light, airy, shone with many colors like the aurora borealis.

She turned and walked away, all the while Daniel stared, trying to will the dress off of her with his mind as he wanted to see what was underneath. So he quickly went in after her, never once looking behind as the door closed and locked itself with an ominous click...

* * *

Finally Hans was allowed to leave the hospital, his arm healed nicely but he was warned against straining it too much for about 2 weeks so it meant that he would not be able to do any work that will strain his arm.

After filling out the paperwork Hans left the hospital. But as soon as he took a step outside he regretted it as outside, waiting for him was Danny.

She stood there besides her car, wearing a pale blue dress, her hair was loose as it blew in the wind. It took everything Hans had not to snap at her as she was one of many people he did not want to see now.

"Hans" began Danny, but he did not let her finish as he took off running.

"Hans! Get back here!" He heard Danny scream after him, that just made him run faster as he made turned on alleys and ducked behind cars and such, desperately trying to loose her.

As he ran he looked behind for just a second before he felt himself slam against something. So hard he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, are you okay?!" he heard, groaning Hans looked up and saw it was Elsa.

"Elsa?", she looked and laughed "We are always running into each other aren't we? Must be fate",

"Yes, sure" said Hans blushing a bit then froze when he heard Danny calling. Noticing this too Elsa said "Come with me",

"No need to tell me twice" said Hans as he got up and ran into the store where Elsa closed the door behind them.

Once inside Hans looked around and admired the place, it looked like a very traditional scandanavian eating place, it had tables, chairs, it was clean and decorated with pictures, ribbons and flowers, the ribbons and flowers he guesses is due to the midsummer festival that was going to happen soon.

"Its nice" said Hans as he took another look before taking a seat.

"Thank you, I try my best" said Elsa as she went behind the counter and began to clean some glasses.

"Can I help?",

"Sure" said Elsa as she handed him some glasses, cleaning liquid and clean rags. Taking some Hans proceeded to clean and as he did he asked "How long have you been here?",

"All my life" said Elsa then added "My family has lived here for many generations",

"So, never though of living anywhere else?" Asked Hans as he set a clean glass aside,

"Why? This place is beautiful, this place is home, why would I want to be anywhere else?" answered Elsa passionately.

Hans just stared in awe before saying "Your different",

"I know, I hear it a lot" said Elsa rolling his eyes at that,

"No! I mean in a good way" said Hans and added "I have never met anybody like you... you... you inspire me",

"I am flattered" chirped Elsa then before Hans could say anything else he felt his phone ring, it was Caleb.

Looking he growled and said "Sorry, I have to go",

"Why do you put up with them?" asked Elsa softly,

"Its my job" said Hans sighting,

"Then quit!" said Elsa then took his hand and said "Hans, I don't know you as well, but don't you think that the reason why Caleb treats you the way he does its because he knows that if you leave you will do better?"

Hans said nothing, he knew she meant well, but it was hard to imagine anything else when all your life you hear how much of a failure you are.

"I don't know" said Hans as he pulled his hand away from her,

"Please think about it" said Elsa then added "My door is always open to you".

"Thank you" said Hans softly before getting up and leaving. Waiving good bye before heading out.

* * *

Its open? Though Hans over and over as he and his brothers looked at the door that was now unlocked and open.

Puzzled Caleb pushed the door wide open and walked in. Silently all the brothers walk into the palace.

Looking inside Hans was impressed, the place was immaculate, dusty, but everything was there, untouched.

"Well, this is progress" said Caleb as they gathered and began to plan about how to restore the palace. As they did Hans spotted something.

Hanging in a wall was a portrait of a man and woman. Both were dressed in royal regalia, standing side by side.

His eyes widen as he realized that these two, one was the statue in the green house, the other was the one in the coffin.

"So they are connected... married" though Hans as he admired the two in the painting "They look good together".

Then his eyes narrowed at the man, the familiarity he felt before came back with a vengeance. He knew him, he knew them, but from where? Why were they so familiar?

"Hans!" he heard, "Coming!" said Hans as he turned, giving a final look before leaving again. As he walked away he never noticed that he was being watched.

* * *

With notepads in hand the brothers separated to write down everything that was inside the palace and keep track of what needed fixing or cleaning or both.

Looking around the upper floor Hans admired all the craftsmanship that was used to make the walls, ceiling, it was truly the finest.

As he finished a room, office or parlor, he moved unto a pair of huge double doors.

"Okay" said Hans as he put the notes aside and pushed both doors open. Both opened with great difficulty and creaked loudly, "Need to oil the door" though Hans as he finished opening the door before looking around.

It was a ballroom, Hans was sure, it was large, open, plenty of space to mingle and dance. Taking a closer look Hans was enthralled, so much so he felt dizzy as he admired the floors, walls, chandelier, for a moment he wondered and imagined how life would have been back then.

Then he stopped when he saw the area where the throne was, on there was a little raised floor making a sort of stage. On the stage there was a hole.

Walking over Hans kneel down and touched it to inspect it. As soon as he touched it he yelped and jumped back, falling on his bottom he scrambled to back away while holding a hand on his chest.

It hurt so bad, like a sword was thrusted through his chest.

With fear Hans removed his hand and looked, expecting to see blood, yet he found non.

Seeing this he sighted in relief before he heard a horrible scream.

Getting up Hans ran to where he heard the scream, almost slamming into his brothers who got there first.

Moving Hans almost screamed himself, Daniel was hiding inside a closet. Pressed against a wall, the look on his face was of pure horror.

"Call the cops!" yelled Lars, Jurgen nodded as he made the call. Hans turned to follow but stopped dead on his tracks then turned to look at a hallway.

Strange, he swore he saw somebody there, but there was nobody. "Hans! Hurry up!" he heard Jurgen yell. Shaking his head Hans decided not to delve on it and continued to run after Jurgen to help in any way he could.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: I am glad that your all loving the story and hopefully the next chapters will be just as pleasing as the last ones. :)**_

_**Guest: True, but unfortunately scenes like that happen more often than not so the cops and doctors are used to that and know what to do.**_

_**Guest: Danny is small, petite, blond with blue eyes... she is somewhat similar looking to Deyaneris from Game of Thrones.**_

_**Guest: What was Lars thinking? To be honest he was not thinking and put his foot in his mouth. Any way, wish granted, I continued.:)**_

_**Guess this guest: Your right, there is more to it, but will not say as I do not want to spoil it.**_

_**For now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review when done, opinions are most welcomed. Again I must warn that this story will contain many sexual scenes and bloody deaths and such.  
**_

* * *

_Moving Hans almost screamed himself, Daniel was hiding inside a closet. Pressed against a wall, the look on his face was of pure horror._

_"Call the cops!" yelled Lars, Jurgen nodded as he made the call. Hans turned to follow but stopped dead on his tracks then turned to look at a hallway._

_Strange, he swore he saw somebody there, but there was nobody. "Hans! Hurry up!" he heard Jurgen yell. Shaking his head Hans decided not to delve on it and continued to run after Jurgen to help in any way he could._

* * *

He is dead, that though ran through Hans head over and over. They got Daniel help, but he only lived a day or two once he was taken to the hospital.

The last few hours of Daniels life was of pure agony. His body was burned with ice, he was confused, disoriented, crazy, speaking nonsense about a woman, ice and a curse.

Whatever it meant Hans was not sure, but he was not taking chances as it was clear that Daniel died an unnatural death.

Arriving to the castle Hans hesitated as he looked over the gate, taking a deep breath he made his way, pushed the gate open and entered the castle.

Standing at the entrance of the castle were his brothers, they were all discussing something.

Hans stood there waiting for a while before he finally cleared his throat, letting them know he was there. Growling Caleb turned and snarled "What?", Hans flinched a little before glaring back and saying "What are you doing standing around?! Get back to work!".

Get back to work?! Is he nuts?! Hans admitted that he was brave, too brave, to the point the line between brave and just being crazy was dulled. But even so Hans had enough common sense to know that whatever happened to Daniel was something he did not want to encounter any time soon and if he did... all he could think of doing was to hide and pray that whatever it was did not find him and if it did it would spare him... or give him a quick death, any of those would be good..

"Are you crazy?! Did you not see what happened to Daniel?!" Hans finally shouted as he pointed at the castle "Whatever Daniel encountered was inside that castle and I don't know about you but I am not eager to turn into a popsicle any time soon!".

The more Hans spoke the darker Calebs eyes got. Walking over he threw his hand back and smacked it across Hans face. It was so fast Hans was barely able to react and dodge it.

When done Caleb pointed a finger a Hans fave and growled "You listen here you stupid brat, you have no say in what happens, it is me! I am more than in charge of you! I own you! What I say goes!" Moving his finger away he added "Now get to work before I make you regret ever being born".

Saying nothing Hans turned to leave then Caleb decided to rub salt on the wound by saying "Some brave soldier you are. You are no hero, your not even a soldier, you Hans westergaar are nothing but a coward"

Hans stopped dead in his tracks, his hands balled into a fist, his body began to shake in anger as something snapped within Hans the moment Caleb spoke those awful words.

His body reacting before Hans could register it mentally he turned, ran over and collided with Caleb, knocking him down. Pinning his older brother down Hans sat on top of him and began to punch his face over and over and over.

He aimed at various parts of Calebs face, specifically on his nose, eyes and either side of his jaw. Whenever Caleb tried to block Hans would punch his neck or chest then continued to punch his face, not stopping, not even when his fist began to hurt as he was running on rage and adrenaline.

The brothers stared in shock, never had they seen Hans like that, whenever Caleb spoke that way Hans would just remain quiet and take the abuse before leaving to do as he was told, not this time. This was the first time they had ever seen Hans fight back.

Slowing down on his punches Hans growled "I will never forgive you" stopping Hans got up and glared "I hate you!" proceeded to point at all of them "Your all no family! Your all nothing but a bunch of charlatans! Liars! I hate all of you!" he paused as he took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves, to keep tears in bay as he though of the past, his friends who gave their lives. How could he honor their death if he allowed himself to be like this? He is a part of them as they are a part of him, if he let people step on him... his friends will also be stepped on... He could not allow that, not anymore!

"I hate myself... for letting all of you all continue this! For not having the strength to stand up to you all sooner!" Hans finished as he got up and left.

As he walked away Caleb slowly got up, his face was swollen and bruised, his nose was smashed in and it was possible he was missing some teeth.

"You are you going? You coward" he said in a raspy, painful voice.

Stopping Hans growled "I quit!",

"You... you cannot quit!" Caleb mumbled as he stumbled foreward, but was stopped by Lars who did not want Hans to go back and continue the beating.

Turning Hans growled "Watch me!" before leaving the castle on foot since his bike was trashed. But he did not care, he said his piece and it was their funeral not his as it was not worth risking his life and sanity working to restore that castle that had who knows what roaming around and killing them off!

As Hans arrived to town he felt himself calm down and...

He felt better than he ever had before, it felt very freeing standing up to Caleb. In fact he was glad he quit, though he worried now that he had no job and barely have any income which made him wonder...

What now?

"Need a job... maybe a place to stay as I will not be going back home" though Hans as he continued to walk to formulate a plan.

About an hour or so passed before he stopped. Turning Hans saw he found himself standing before Elsas business.

_"Please think about it" said Elsa then added "My door is always open to you"._

She said. After thinking Hans touched the door and though "I hope that offer is still open" before opening the door and enter thr building.

Looking inside he saw the place was busy. People were here and there, having a meal which quite frankly looked and smelled mouthwatering.

Behind the counter Elsa was busy going here and there, making sure her customers were taken care off.

Walking over Hans was going to say hello only to accidentally bump into her causing her to drop plates.

"Sorry" said Hans as he began to help her up, once up he helped her up, together they began to pick up the pieces.

"Its okay" said Elsa as they got it all picked up then said "Not that I am not happy but I am kinda busy",

"Yes sorry" said Hans rubbing the back of his head and saying "Was wondering if your offer was still up?".

Elsas face brighten a bit as a sly smile spread on her face as she asked "Really?", Hans nodded,

"Alright you start right now" said Elsa as she left the front and went to the back of her business only to come back and throw an apron at Hans "Get started".

Hans chuckled as he tied the black apron around his waist and followed Elsa to help in whatever he could.

With the two of them they made fast work and were able to keep customers happy till the very last one left.

Closing shop they began to clean and put away dishes and such, "You know, I have an apartment on the top of the business, you can live there if you want" Elsa offered as she put the menus away.

"Really? I don't want to be trouble" said Hans as he finished mopping,

"No big deal, just make sure you do the prepping in the morning" explained Elsa "Tomorrow I will train you on how to do it",

"Thank you again, don't know what I would do without you" said Hans,

"Awww your going soft on me" cooed Elsa before laughing,

"Well... I am not made out of stone" said Hans causing her to laugh. Hans laughed with her, after a bit Elsa said "You need to laugh more often, it suits you",

"I have not laughed in a bit" said Hans honestly,

"That will change soon, I promise you that" said Elsa with a smile before putting away their cleaning supplies and said "Follow me, I will show you to your new home"

* * *

"I don't care! I want him in jail where he belongs!" Caleb screamed into the phone as he paced back and forth in one of the castles rooms. He had been screaming at his lawyers as he was eager to put his little brother in his place.

Sadly it seems all the evidence was on Hans side this time as Hans had return sometime during the night and took all the cameras showing evidence on who was at fault.

"Bastard!" yelled Caleb in anger as he threw the phone against the wall. He could not believe that his little brother now had the upper hand.

"Maybe you can buy Hans off" offered Jurgen, turning Caleb growled "I will not let that bastard win!" with that he left. Jurgen sighted as he left, seems he would be closing and locking the castle.

Making his way out he closed and locked the castle when he heard light laughter. Confused he looked around only to jump back when he saw a women standing behind him.

"Um... hello?" asked Jurgen as he wondered how did he not hear her coming.

The icy blue hair women gave a smile before gently tugging at her belt, loosening it before letting her dress drop significantly allowing Jurgen to see her flawless plump breast and rose color nipples.

Jurgen stared, mouth wide open as she giggled and glided away, her eyes promising delights to him as she left. Entranced Jurgen followed the beauty to the garden.

As he made his way with a stupid grin he turned to the right. The smile left his face as pure terror took over.

The women stood wells ways away, her hand was holding a sharp ice pick.

"No!" He screamed as the women launched the ice shard. A scream sounded from Jurgens mouth as it pierced his shoulder.

Falling to the ground he held his arm before scrambeling go get up and run, but she threw another ice at him, piercing his leg, he screamed and struggled as she walked over.

"No no argh!" He screamed as she shot again, this time in his abdomen then his arm, missing his vital parts.

As he cried and begged he realized something... she was doing it on purpose...

She wanted him to die slowly, to suffer...

* * *

The midsummer festival had arrived and it showed as booths were put up. Tourist came from all over, taking over the town, inns and restaurants.

Among them was Elsas business. The restaurant was packed for lunch and it was all hands on deck.

"Okay, three open sandwiches and tea" said Hans as he wrote it down on a note pad and left to the counter where Elsa was busy passing orders or taking them.

"This is crazy" said Hans as he gave her the orders,

"I though you loved crazy" joked Elsa as she handed him the food and drinks,

"Oh ha ha" said Hans sarcastically before heading to serve the food and drinks. Once served they continued to work till they got the last costumer out.

"Finally" said Elsa as she put a close sign,

"Finally?" asked Hans confused as he was picking up the plates and such.

"Yes! Were going to the midsummer festival" said Elsa as she went to the back,

"We? Wait! What about the business?" asked Hans only to stop when Elsa closed the door of the back room.

"All work and no play makes a dull person" he heard Elsa say from behind the door. Hans chuckled as he took off his apron, hang it on a hook and put on his black jacket.

Once on he turned and saw Elsa leave the back room, his eyes widen as he saw her wearing a shimmering white dress, colorful ribbons and flowers were braided into her hair.

"Wow" Hans could not help but say,

"Left you speechless" Elsa chuckled before grabbing into his arm and began to drag him out.

* * *

It was fun, too much fun, Hans and Elsa joined in on the activities of the Midsummer festival. There was a lot of dancing, music, games, food and a whole lot of drinking.

Never had Hans had such a good time before as he either joined in or watched from the crowd.

Every so often Elsa told him stories of the festival and its significance. As she did Hans felt a little ashamed as she had done so much for him and yes it was true he worked for her, she still treated him too good.

As the sun set the festival died down as everybody went home. Among them Elsa and Hans followed.

A bit tired Hans led them both back to Elsas business where they went upstairs to the loft Hans now lived in.

Stumbling a bit Hans made his way to the bed and lay down on it. Once on the bed Hans stretched a little as he was quite tired from spending all day at the spring festival.

Sitting up Hans looked at Elsa standing next to the door. Upon seeing this Hans felt a little sheepish as he had forgotten that she did not live in the loft.

"I am sorry... I will walk you home" said Hans as he felt like a jerk for making her feel forgotten. To this Elsa shook her head no and said "I want to stay".

"Stay?" asked Hans not sure if he heard what he heard as he was sure Elsa would want to go home.

Elsa said nothing as she walked over, getting closer and closer, as she did Hans grew tense in surprise, even more when she leaned in and caressed in chin ever so gently, with seduction? No... it could not be... Elsa could have whatever man she wanted, there was no way she would settle with him, besides they barely know one another.

"Stop deluding yourself!" Hans silently scolded himself before he looked on in awe.

Walking away Elsa stood a good 4 feet away, with a gentle hand she undid the belt her dress and like that the dress fell to the ground leaving Elsa completely exposed.

Hans just stared on at the ethereal beauty before him. Everything about her was perfect, so perfect it was hard for Hans to believe that such perfection existed.

Walking over Elsa sat on Hans lap, her legs on either side of him, with a gentle hand she stroke his hair down to his chin before she pressed her lips against his neck.

When it made contact with his skin Hans was barely able to hold back a moan. Her lips felt cold against his skin, it made his blood boil in seconds.

Reaching, her hands went under his button up shirt before grabbing unto it and pulling it apart, buttons went undone or flying off as the shirt came off. Once off she proceeded to kiss and bite, leaving a trail down his neck and chest as she pushed him down on the bed.

Hans head was in a fog as she unbuttoned and pulled down his pants along with his underwear.

A gasp escaped his throat as she mounted him and began to move. Pleasure filled his mind blocking every since and though he had. At that moment he cared for nothing other than getting the pleasure.

Holding unto Elsa she allowed his hands to roam around her skin as she moved, soft moans escaped her mouth as she kept at it.

In less than an instant they found their release and it was pure bliss.

Gently helping Elsa down she curled up on top of him.

It was strange, after what happened with Danny Hans though that he would not want anything to do with relationships or anything. But here he was, with a woman he barely knows yet he does not care.

There was something there between them, it was as if he knew Elsa. Why else would he be so comfortable with her?

Gently Elsa looked up at him, he placed a hand on her cheek. The two leaned in and their lips met.

Hans felt an icy blast when their lips met, it was not a bad cold, in fact it felt great as that cooling sensation filled his body which had been boiling hot seconds ago followed by a dulling sleepy sensation.

Moving away Hans pulled Elsa closer to him, she pressed her head against his neck and with that the two fell asleep.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Hi, hope your all still enjoying! I apologize for the late update, life got in the way, but hope the update will be worth the wait!**_

_**Any way, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done as your opinions are important so I can make the best story possible. :)**_

* * *

_Gently Elsa looked up at him, he placed a hand on her cheek. The two leaned in and their lips met.  
_

_Hans felt an icy blast when their lips met, it was not a bad cold, in fact it felt great as that cooling sensation filled his body which had been boiling hot seconds ago followed by a dulling sleepy sensation.  
_

_Moving away Hans pulled Elsa closer to him, she pressed her head against his neck and with that the two fell asleep.  
_

* * *

Soft it was. Just as she remembered. Elsa mused as she had Hans head resting against her bare chest, she had her arms draped around him, one hand stroking his back gently while the other ran through Hans auburn locks as he slept.

This brought back so many good memories to Elsa, memories of a past long ago, of a time she can never return to and probably did not want to.

If she had stayed she would have not been able to be reunited with her beloved prince after...

Elsa shook her head as she told herself "No! That is the past! It is long gone! No need to worry about it repeating itself!".

Suddenly a soft groan escaped Hans lips causing Elsa to pause. Looking she saw his face twist in, pain? As he turned away from her to lay on his side, back facing her and curled up in a fetal position.

Moving closer Elsa stroked his face and head as she whispered "Whats wrong? What pains you?" Moving her hand she waved her fingers causing flakes of soft snow fall of Hans forehead before she whispered "Let see what troubles you so" before moving the snow away.

Slowly it drifted away in a soft shower of snowflakes before they began to gather together in shapes and forms.

Taking the blanket Elsa wrapped it around her nude body as she got off of bed to get a closer look.

Soon the snowflakes formed tanks, soldiers carrying guns and, some kind of desert? The tanks and soldiers were making their way down a place that had no road.

"Where are you going?" whispered Elsa when all of a sudden one of the soldiers dropped to the ground with no motion causing the others to scramble and take cover.

Some strange people appeared, they shot at the soldiers, the soldiers shot back, the tank took a couple of shots causing parts of the ground to explode up into the air.

It was truly a horrific scene to witness as one by one all the soldiers dropped dead, suddenly the tank stopped. Something happened, something bad as she saw the tank trying to move but was unable to.

One of the remaining soldiers ran over and climbed up on the tank, using the back of his gun to force the latch keeping the door of the tank close.

Gun shots whizzed by and almost hit him.

As the scene played out Hans began to toss and turn violently on the bed, his hand gripping the sheet with force just as the snowflake soldier gripped unto the door of the tank and forced it open.

Reaching in the soldier grabbed unto a soldier and jumped off dragging the other just as the tank exploded.

When that happened Hans woke up screaming thus breaking the snow spell and causing it to vanish.

Panicked Elsa ran to his side, placing a hand on his arm she was almost pushed back as he jumped out of the bed and pressed himself against the wall, shaking, sweating, his eyes looking all over in a terror.

"Hans calm down! Nothing is happening!" Elsa said in a calm yet loud voice.

Noticing her Hans began to scream "Get down! Get down! Don't get shot!",

"Hans!" Elsa said louder as she got out of bed again and slowly moved closer "Your safe!" He just pressed against the wall even more as she got closer and closer.

"You are safe" Elsa repeated over and over, her voice as soft as a gentle breeze.

This seemed to do the trick as Hans calm down, placing a hand on his he grew tense but he allowed her to lead him back to bed where she helped him lay down and tucked him in.

He clutched the blankets close, shaking like a leaf on a hurricane as Elsa got back to bed and rubbed his back. At first he grew tense at her touch, but slowly relaxed as she rubbed his back before falling asleep.

As he fell deeper and deeper into sleep Elsa placed her head against his back as she whispered "My poor prince".

Looking up she though "Seems I will have to interrogate Jurgen about this..."

* * *

_Gun shots sounded as Hans ran, dragging Varian behind him. The teenager was a blubbering mess._

_"Get down!" yelled Hans as he threw both himself and Varian down to the ground as shots rang through the air._

_"I did not want this! I sign up to make my father proud! Not this!" yelled Varian who was a mess of tears._

_Hans looked he understood and pitied Varian for he too went to the military to make his own family proud, but unlike Varian who was a young teen, he knew what he was getting into the moment he enlisted._

_Grabbing Varian he made him look at him as he said "Don't worry! We will get out of this! I promise!" _

_Just as he said that there was an explosion nearby throwing them both back. Luckily they were far enough that they were not hurt but the throw back caused Hans helmet to fly off as his head hit the ground._

_Groaning Hans held his head as Varian got to check on him. He heard him yell but sounded so muffled, like he was trying to scream underwater. _

_All around Hans vision began to change and blur, one moment he was looking at desert sands and bullets the next he was looking at soldiers running around in uniforms from the 19th century, bits of wood flying all over as the scene was a battle on the high seas, not in the desert._

_"What?" Hans was able to choke out as a loud whistle invaded his ears, it was so loud and so high he swore his ears were bleeding before everything got bright and... nothing.._

* * *

Gasping Hans jumped up, almost knocking Elsa out of the bed when he kicked.

"I am sorry!" yelled Hans as he helped and checked her to make sure that she was okay and not hurt.

"I am fine, really" said Elsa trying to sooth his worries.

"I could have hurt you! I could have-" Hans paused as he slowly turned and sat on the bed, resting his hands on his head he whispered "I am such a mess am I?".

Elsa frowned at that, walking over she sat down next to him. Looking up at her he took a moment to admire her, the sun peeking through the blinds allowed just enough light to make her skin and hair glow.

It was like he was in the presence of an angel or a goddess...

One which...

Shaking his head Hans asked "Why me?",

"Why you?" asked Elsa puzzled,

"Elsa you... you are practically a goddess, you know that right?" Said Hans in awe,

"A goddess?" laughed Elsa,

"Yes and please don't think of me crazy for saying this but... your beautiful, smart, independent, you own a business you are..." Hans paused and then added sadly "Your just perfect... so why me when you can have somebody better? Why me when its clear that you don't need me or need anybody?"

As he spoke those words he could hear his own father speaking to him in his head. Calling him useless, worthless, good for nothing, a mistake.

Yes he was a mistake and surely this was too.

There was no way somebody like her would settle for him.

She was perfect, she was-

Hans grew tense when he felt her place a hand on his shoulder.

"Your right, I don't need you in my life" said Elsa before leaning her head against his shoulder and whispering "But I want you in my life, I want you so much, so badly, words will never be enough to describe what I feel for you" Looking up at him with loving eyes she added "I have waited for so long for you to come, too long, I feared we would never meet again, but just when I was ready to give up you came back to me... and now that your with me..." she kissed his shoulder "I never want you to leave my side".

"But I am broken, I am-",

"Hush, no more of that nonsense" said Elsa as she proceeded to kiss his shoulder and various parts of his neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses.

"Elsa" groaned Hans,

"Hush, your queen commands you" said Elsa playfully as she guided Hans back to bed.

Hans chuckled at that "Your right, you are my queen",

"Don't forget it" said Elsa playfully as she poked his nose before they continued where they left off last night.

* * *

Days passed and the past was almost forgotten, in fact at times Hans though that his rough past had been nothing more than a bad dream as he continued to work for Elsa.

"Okay two pints coming up" said Hans as he wrote it down before giving the order to Elsa and taking the prepared orders of krumkakes out to other customers.

As he went back and forth he heard the door open along with the jingle of the bell.

"Be right with you" said Hans as he dropped off an order then turned around to face the person who had entered. At that moment it was a miracle he had not dropped the tray he was carrying at the sight of Lars.

"Lars?" asked Hans shocked as he had not seen him in a while after what happened in the hospital.

Lars looked like he wanted to say something but paused when he saw Elsa walk over.

"Hans why- oh Lars right?" asked Elsa as she saw Lars,

"Yes" said Lars beraly able to hold back a hiss then turned to Hans "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Hans turned to look at Elsa as he knew he was on the clock. She gave a nod before going back to work.

Following Lars outside they went to the alley on the side of the building.

"So whats-" before Hans was able to finish Lars cut straight to the chase "What are you doing with her?",

"Working" said Hans simply, of course he was not going to tell Lars about his... nightly activities with Elsa... he lost the right to know about his personal life after what happened in the hospital.

"Just working?" Pried Lars, not believing him for a second.

"Whats your problem Lars?! Why are you so against Elsa?!" snapped Hans,

"Hans! There is something not right about her! She is... she is no good and I cannot believe you would let her manipulate you this way!" said Lars firmly,

"Manipulate me?! That's rich coming from you!" said Hans angry,

"What is that supposed to mean?!",

"Don't play dumb Lars! All my life you stood by and watched me get abuse and never once did you try to help me!" said Hans outraged,

"This is serious! There is something wrong about her!" hissed Lars,

"The only one who is wrong is you!" yelled Hans,

"You are being an idiot! You two barely know one another! Don't tell me that you believe in love at first sight!" said Lars incredulously,

"No... but-",

"But nothing! Nobody would want you any way!" yelled Lars in the heat of the moment. Hans flinched to that and stared in shock, at that moment Lars realized what he said and that he truly messed up.

"Hans, I am sorry I did not mean it that way, I meant-" Lars tried to backtrack but it was too late.

Hans trembled in rage before he exploded in rage "And your no prize either! I am not surprised Helga wants to divorce you!" with that he barged out of the alley way as he was done with Lars.

Panicking Lars looked around, he could not let Hans return to Elsa, there was just something that was not right about her, what he was not sure, but he knew she was too good to be true and he could not let Hans make that terrible mistake.

Finding a large dumpster with an open heavy lid used to keep animals out, Lars emmediatly went over and grabbed the lid as he though "I am sorry" before slamming it down causing with all his might causing a loud BAM! sound.

Upon hearing this Hans covered his ears, as he did he felt his heart race as he dropped to the ground, reacting in instinct as the sound triggered a ptsd attack.

"Take cover!" Hans screamed as he was taken back to his time in the war.

The commotion brought people out of the dinner to check what was going on.

"Hans!" yelled Elsa as she saw him on the ground shaking and screaming for everybody to take cover.

Turning she growled to Lars "What did you do?!", Lars did not answer, in fact he backed away before running off as the dinners customers looked like they were ready to beat him up.

Going to Hans side Elsa soothed and talked to him, slowly but surely bringing him out of the attack.

As she did she looked at the direction Lars went and glared. Making a secret promise before helping Hans up and back into the dinner.

* * *

Helping close up shop Hans mopped the floors, as he did Elsa walked over and commented "Your moping the same floor for a bit",

"Oh... sorry" said Hans as he moved away,

"You know their wrong about you" said Elsa softly as she followed "Whatever they said is wrong", Hans gave a weak smile before saying "Kinda hard to believe after a life time of hearing the same thing over and over",

"Do you trust me?" asked Elsa softly as she looked at him, her eyes seem to trap his in an endless void of blue,

"Yes" Hans found himself saying,

"Then don't doubt my words" said Elsa "I know things have not been easy, but they will get better, I promise" with that she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Hans curious,

"I need to get some more cream" said Elsa then added "Be back in a bit" with that she walked out the door and locked it behind her allowing Hans to finish closing and go back to the loft apartment above the store.

* * *

Cold, it was so cold it cut through his skin and pierced his bones like a thousand knives. Curled up against the cold stone wall Jurgen shivered as he tried to preserve his warmth as best as he could.

Suddenly he heard something, looking up he saw a fearful sight.

The snow queen as he had begun to call her, her dress of white snow, her hair and eyes an icy blue which promised him pain and death if he should displease her.

Bending down she looked at him as he was no better than an insect before saying "I will give you a chance to live", he tried to plea and beg but was too cold to speak as she reached and grabbed him by his threat, the cold spread through his veins.

He gasped in pain as she continued "Tell me what you know about your brothers war, why is he not honored the way he is supposed to be honored".

To this Jurgen winced, he knew why, but was afraid that if he spoke he would surely be killed as he knew she will not be happy with what he will say.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note:**__** Oh no... Jurgen is dead... maybe? Sorry cannot way. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that it was well worth the wait. For now I bid you all adeu, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Hi, been a while, hope this new chapter is just as pleasing as the last, though I have to warn that it mentions just one or two sensitive things, but does not go into full detail and such.  
**_

_**As for Elsa, she is completely independent, she does not need anybody and can take care of herself. Hans sees being with her a privilege not a right as she does not need him in her life, yet allows him into her life.**_

_**Any way, hope you all enjoy it and please review when done as your opinions are important so I can make the best story possible. :)**_

* * *

Snarøya in Bærum, just north of Oslo Norway was consider the richest neighborhood where the cream of the crop would set roots and live their lives.

All around you could clearly see signs of wealth as there were many large houses, sprawling lawns and gardens being taken care of by an army of gardeners.

Meanwhile at the end of a cul-de-sac, near the coastal waters was the grandest mansion of all. Built to resemble a grand victorian house this was the home of Caleb Westergaar, the eldest son of Stephen Westergaar and heir to a grand housing empire and fortune.

For that reason he lived in luxury with his wife and afford to buy the best money could offer, that included security, which today would fail him miserable.

As the cameras recorded around the house a gust of wind blew by and slowly the camera froze, the lens were covered in frost not allowing it to record anything as a maiden of snow walked by.

Looking at the glass door she pressed her ice covered hand on it, not leaving finger prints or anything before she used her ice to open the door and stepped into the home.

Running her hands down the wall as she walked the figure admitted that she was taken back by the way the home was decorated.

It was true Victorian fashion as every hallway and room was full of items be it books or statues or art, not one room was empty. Yet she knew better as she laughed, it was clear that this was an attempt Caleb made to show off just how much he had. Not that items mattered.

Possessions never last and can be taken away and even people if taken for granted can also be taken away.

Making her way to a specific room she opened the door and peeked inside to find that it was an office.

With a sly smile at finding what she was looking for she set off to work.

Sitting on the computer she began to write down the password and code given to her by Jurgen. When opened she began to access all of Calebs confidential files and contracts.

After much digging she came across a file called "In your place", such an unusual name.

Clicking on it her blue eyes scanned over the file, for a moment her eyes grew dark with anger before she clicked on it and began to print her findings.

As the printer printed she began to look around the cabinet files and such that were all over the room. Pulling out file after file she read and looked over them before finding a particular one, looking over it she closed it and hid it in her bag before heading back to the computer and give it another look.

On this second look she found another item of interest. Looking and reading she sneered "Scum" before she began to move her hands over the keyboard, pressing the keys and working.

A smirk spread through her face as she whispered "Lets see how you get out of this one" before she finished up, printed that and then closed the computer.

Taking the printed papers she put that in her bag before leaving the home, careful not to leave any evidence behind.

As she locked the door behind her she made her way out of the home.

Once she was gone the frost left and everything resumed as if nothing happened.

* * *

Phones rang through the Oslo Norway news agency. As the higher ups looked over the potential news a call rang.

"Hello?" asked Mister Anderson, the head of the office, as he answered the phone.

"I have the best news for you" said a female voice from the phone line, cutting to the chase.

Curious he looked at his co workers who shot him a confused look before asking "What kind of news?",

"Have you heard of Caleb Westergaar?" Continued the female voice.

* * *

A car drove down a long pavement to a nice townhouse in Oslo. Looking to the passenger side Lars looked at his wife Helga who looked out the window, she was furious as he had missed the important speech on animal behavior in one of the most prestigious universities in Norway.

"She is not letting this go" though Lars as he rubbed his temple, first Hans with that Elsa and now his wife was mad, how could this get worse?

Stopping he picked up the mail and handed it to Helga before continuing the slow drive into the garage. Stopping he set it to park before the next thing he knew Helga screamed "YOU BASTARD!" and slammed her fist into his face, knocking his glasses off, before getting off of the car and running into the house wailing.

"What wai-" his voice died down when he stared in horror at one of the letters Helga had opened... The incriminating evidence was there as plain as day.

Jumping off of the car he ran after Helga yelling "It was a mistake! She meant nothing to me!".

"How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to me and your brother?!" Helgas screams of despair were heard.

* * *

Cling cling the bell rang over and over as customers walked in and out of the dinner.

Picking up dishes, getting orders, dropping off the orders and such, Hans did it all with the help of Gerda, a friend of Elsa who worked as the cook.

"More coffee Mathias?" asked Hans as he held out a pot,

"I am good" answered Mathias with a wave, nodding Hans moved to the next table which a person had seated in.

Distracted Hans took out a pen and asked "What would you like?",

"I would like you" said the voice, one very familiar.

At first Hans was confused then his eyes widen in recognition before he was barely able to hold himself back from screaming "Danny!"

Smiling his ex fiancee leaned against her hand as she looked Hans up and down and commented "Did I ever tell you how handsome you look?".

Bitting his tongue Hans spoke in a somewhat surprisingly kind "I am sorry, but would you like to start with a drink? Maybe a starter?", before giving her a "customer service smile", though his smile was strained, his jaw was close so tight he was sure he was going to break a tooth or two.

Seeing this response Danny dropped the act and said "Hans, be serious" then reached to take his hand only for him to back away from her "I am sorry for what happened, I was drunk, I did not know what I was doing".

Glaring Hans accused "If that is the case then what were you doing here when you told me you were in Oslo doing business?",

"Hans don't be that way, you have made mistakes before and I forgave you" said Danny, her tone becoming so sweet it would make anybody gag in repulsion and her face was so tight in a smile it looked like the skin would burst.

"Your right and I admit it" sneered Hans before listing "I got stupid drunk and locked myself in a bathroom once, lost the house keys to a fox who took my leftover sandwich, I burned the kitchen twice to prepare you dinner and breakfast and I dyed my underwear pink when I mixed up the colors while washing our clothes, BUT! I never cheated on you or anybody!",

"That's not fair! I forgave you for all the inconveniences you caused me!" snapped Danny,

"Is that what I am?! An inconvenience?!" Growled Hans,

"No! But your attitude is, so stop being a brat and lets go! We have a wedding to plan!" snapped Danny as she got up and got her purse, ready to go as she was sure Hans would do as he was told, he always did what he was told.

"Your delusional if you think I want to marry you after what happened" said Hans, looking at her as if she grew three heads, three heads that spit fire...

"You are engaged to me remember? You cannot back out" said Danny showing him the white gold ring he got her with the diamond,

"I can back out, also you can keep the ring as I don't want to know where its been" snapped Hans as he turned and decided to leave before he made the other customers upset as they began to stare at them.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Hans Westergaar!" yelled Danny as she got up and was ready to chase him down when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing here?!", turning to look both Hans and Danny had different reactions.

Hans was relieved when he saw Elsa while Danny turned a strange shade, changing between pale ghost white to red in anger. Though not as angry as Elsa who with a swift movement she pointed at the door and said "Get out of my dinner right now",

"You will kick out a paying customer?" Asked Danny angry,

"No, I am simply taking out the trash" replied Elsa in a rage as she pointed "I specifically told you you were not allowed to set a foot here! So you either leave or I will be forced to have you escorted out" she gestured to two guest who were at the bar area, one was Mathias and the other was a man named Adrian, though he went by the nickname The Nokk.

Both were burly, dark, strong, could easily break anybody if half if they wanted to, so a heel wearing lady like Danny who probably weight less than 120 pounds would be easy for them to carry out if needed.

In an indignant huff Danny gathered her purse yet again and left with a shout "You will hear from my lawyer",

"Go ahead! He will be happy to know his customer is a stalker that trespassed my business to accosted my employer!" Elsa yelled back in fury as Danny slammed the door shut on her way out.

When done Elsa turned and addressed to the customers "I apologize for what happened, it will not happen again",

"Its alright, to be honest that lady was a real nut case" said Mathias as he and Nokk sat down again to continue to eat.

Nodding Elsa looked at Hans and asked worried "Are you okay? Did she do anything?",

"No, I am fine" answered Hans shaking his head then sighted "She was trying to get me to marry her, I am worry she will get her way",

"Hans nobody can make you do what you don't want to" reassured Elsa,

"Easy for you to say, you do not know Danny, she is the kind of person who gets what she wants" explained Hans "Even going as far as playing dirty",

"She won't Hans, trust me" promised Elsa before she and Hans went to work, as they did Elsa mentally chuckled.

Danny had no idea who she was messing with. Elsa is a queen after all, it was in her blood to get what she wanted.

Looking at Hans as he went back and forth the room, helping and attending the customers she smiled.

She had waited far too long, now she was close, so close to her happy ending! There would be no way she would give that up without a fight!

The past was repeating itself, but Elsa will stop it, turn the tides around, change their fate so that this time they will get their happy ending and nobody! Not Hans brothers! Not Danny! Not anything will get in her way!

If she had to destroy them one by one to get them out of her way, then so be it.

* * *

Night came and the dinner closed, after helping clean and such Hans went upstairs to the loft.

Entering he sighted as he took off his shoes and apron, putting it to the side before heading into the bathroom.

Once inside he slowly stripped off his clothes, letting it dropped to the floor before entering the shower and turning on the water.

The roar of the shower running deafened any sound that could have been heard in the room.

As he washed the door of the loft slowly began to jiggle before opening wide, stepping in Elsa looked around before spotting Hans silhouette in the shower.

As quiet as a mouse Elsa made her way to the nightstand next to the bed where she knew Hans kept his medication for ptsd and other mental problems.

Rummaging through it quietly and pausing every so often to make sure she was not caught Elsa found all of his medication.

Holding it she frowned and mentally shook her head before reaching into her bag and taking out new identical prescription bottles and switching them for the ones Hans had.

With the medication in hand Elsa left as quietly as she came and locked the door behind her as Hans turned the shower off and made his way to the bedroom while he was drying himself.

Once dry enough he put on clean boxers and proceeded to open his nightstand to take his medication, never knowing that his medication was switched for identical looking placebo pills.

Once he took them he sat on the bed, sighted before curling up under the sheets, ready to go to sleep, but just as he closed his eyes his phone rang.

Pulling the sheets down Hans reached for his phone and looked at the screen.

"Jurgen?" said Hans puzzled before answering the phone, before he could even get a word in he heard Jurgens screaming at the other end of the phone.

He sounded so scared, which was not normal, Jurgen was never afraid of anything.

"Jurgen calm down, tell me, tell me whats-",

"Make her stop! Make her stop!" Jurgen cried out in fear,

"Make who stop? Your not making sense?!" said Hans raising his voice as he needed Jurgen to calm down in order to help him.

"The castle! Go to the castle! Hurry she is- no... no! I did what you ask! I did what you ask!" Jurgen screamed,

"Jurgen!",

"No! No! Spare me! Ahhh!" Then there was silence, not a sound could be heard other than foot steps followed by a clank sound as the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Hans asked, hesitating, click... the call was ended...

Slowly dropping the phone Hans felt himself shake and before he could register what happened his body reacted by jumping out of bed, putting on a shirt, pants, boots and coat.

Once the coat was put on Hans ran out of the loft, dinner and out of the town, running and never stopping, he made his way to the arendellian castle.

* * *

The quiet was piercing, it was so much that Hans was sure he could hear the very blood coursing inside of his body. Pressing his hand on the door of the castle Hans hesitated before pushing the doors open and peeking inside.

"Jurgen?" He whispered before slowly making his way inside the parlor, as he made his way further into the palace he reached and took a heavy bronze candelabra to use as a weapon as he moved around.

As he walked he noticed how dark the place, how cold, it was so cold he could see his own breath.

"Jurge" he called softly as he made his way to the throne room. Suddenly he stopped and held his head as a horrible pain spread through Hans head, as if somebody was hammering an ice pick into his head.

As he held his head with his free hand Hans heard something, somebody, they were talking, somehow it sounded like they were in the throne room.

_"How could you do this to me Annelise?! Your my sister and and..."_ the voice wailed _"Because of you my prince... my poor prince was hurt... I hurt him and allowed him to be hurt and... my baby!"_ The person cried the last part before the other one... Annelise? Spoke coldly.

_"It was not I who decided, it was you who said you did not want the child of your sisters would be killer and as for why? You know why"_ before laughing _"You believed my lie and now you have to live with knowing that you lost, even if you save him he will hate you forever knowing what you did to him and his unborn child"._

The cries and wails of pure sorrow and heartbreak got louder, Hans headache got worse, now it was like somebody was using a jackhammer on his mind. Pressing his hand he slowly made his way to the door, taking the doorknob, turning it and pushing it open Hans dragged into the room.

Suddenly he cried out as he felt pain in his chest, clutching it tightly with his hands Hans cried out in pain as he fell to the ground.

As he lay there his vision shifted back and forth, one was his time, the other a time in a pasts long ago.

In pain Hans was afraid as he asked himself over and over what was wrong with him as it felt as if his own body and mind had turned against him, harming him.

Suddenly the pain slowly went away, but the visions remained, even more as he heard the door open.

Out of breath Hans picked himself up and looked as he gasped for both breath and shock.

She walked over, slow and graceful movement.

One moment Elsa, another Queen Elizabeth, then a queen of snow.

Her dress of white and crystal, it moved and billowed as if it was one with the wearer, glowing with the colors of the aurora boralis, her skin and loose hair glowed under the moonlight, giving her the appearance of goddesses long ago.

Elsa? Elizabeth? Snow? Who?

Hans felt so confused as she made her way over, the coldness became more and more present the closer she got to him.

Gently she reached for him, her hand ran through his hair, it was cold, but welcoming, loving, familiar?

Familiar, he knew her.

Elsa? Elizabeth? Snow?

This replayed in his mind over and over as she continued to stroke his face and hair, placing her second hand on the other side of his face, also stroking.

Then it just seemed to click in his head, the three women... they were one and the same...

"Elsa" he whispered as she leaned in closer. Her lips barely brushing against his own as she whispered "Tell me your still mine Johannes"

His mouth opened and closed, trying to form words but unable to as his own green eyes stared into the shiny diamond blue eyes which seemed to glow.

There was power behind those eyes, they held his full attention, his full obedience, he forgot about everything even Jurgen as he stared into them.

"Give yourself to me, just as you did before" she whispered, her hands caressing his cheek and lips.

How could he deny her? He was hers, he was always hers even before the very moment they met.

"I am yours, past, present and future" he said, finally finding his voice again.

Her lips met his, coldness spread through his body, it was like somebody had thrown a cold blanket over him.

It did not feel bad, it felt quite good as he felt himself grow numb. Pressing even more she wrapped her arms around his neck, Hans took hold of her, pressing her close to him as they kissed, deeper than the last time.

As the cold grew more intentness Hans mind began to grow numb and dark. Welcoming the darkness Hans felt Elsa pull him down to the ground before he passed out.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note:**__** Ohhhh what happened? Is Hans okay? Yes he is okay, but what will happen? I would say but it would ruin things. For now I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that it was well worth the wait. For now I bid you all adeu, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Hi, been a while. Due to life, work and whats been going on its been difficult to keep up with writing and such. Hope your all staying safe out. **_

_**Any way, enough of me blabbering, here is the newest chapter which I am sure you will enjoy as from here on out it will get more exiting. :)**_

* * *

_As the cold grew more intentness Hans mind began to grow numb and dark. Welcoming the darkness Hans felt Elsa pull him down to the ground before he passed out.  
_

* * *

_"How could you do this?!" screams were heard, looking up Hans was face to face with Queen Elizabeth. Her face showed utter despair and heartbreak as she stared at him with tear stained eyes._

_"She is lying!" His voice came out wrong, he was desperate, he wanted her to believe him so badly, but from the looks of it, she did not, not even for a minute or a second._

_"Annalise is my family Johannes" said Elizabeth in a tone colder than the ice that surrounds the north mountain "If she says you tried to kill her... then I believe her, I will always believe my sister over a man" with a final gesture she had the guards drag him away, as they did he screamed "Elizabeth! You have to believe me! I never did! Elizabeth!"_

_His cries echoed through the halls as he struggled against the grip of the guards who were dragging him off to who knows where._

_It sounded haunting as it was carried off, but Elizabeth would never listen... she never did... _

* * *

Gasping Hans shot up from his lying down position. Gasping and chocking Hans looked around expecting to be somewhere in the Arendellian castle, but he was not, he was back in the loft on top of the dinner.

Hans ran his hands through his hair before quickly reach to the nightstand, grabbing his phone and looking over it.

No call from Jurgen, not even missed or even texts.

Was last night nothing but a dream?

Putting the phone down and opening the drawer he took out his meds and looked over them, specifically the instructions on the bottles.

"Might need new meds?" wondered Hans before putting them back and getting up from bed to make his way to the bath room.

Arriving he turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face to wake himself up more. Grabbing the towel he wiped the water off of his face while relishing in the soft texture of it before looking at himself.

As soon as Hans did he dropped the towel in shock and fear.

His eyes, which were once green as the forest...

They were now blue as icy waters...

* * *

Soft sounds of clattering silverware were heard as Elsa was busy washing some for todays lunch rush.

Just as she was finishing she heard the door bell ring, signaling somebody had entered the establishment.

Putting down the forks Elsa dried her hands, grabbed a pen and paper before walking to the front, rather surprised anybody would be in early.

"Hi welcome to-" Elsas cheery voice trailed off as she stared at the blond sitting at the bar counter of the store. She looked over the menu, seemingly patient, but at the same time seems she was there for something and it was definitely not for the food.

Putting on a fake cheery smile Elsa walked over and said "How may I help you?" Internally she was cursing Danny to go on a one way trip to hell with no return date.

Danny looked up exited only for her happy complexion to wilt when she saw it was Elsa.

"Oh, its you again" she said not hiding her displeasure,

"Yes, seeing this is my business it should be obvious that you will see me often" spoke Elsa icily,

"Well in truth was hoping that I would be able to meet up with Hans" said Danny as she looked back down to the menu "We do have a wedding to plan".

Holding the very strong need to strange the woman Elsa spoke "I am sure Hans told you that he did not want to see you again, much less marry you",

"He has no choice" said Danny not caring "He proposed and we will be getting married",

"If you wanted to marry him so badly why did you cheat on him? With his own brother no less?" Elsa said trying hard not to his and remain composed but just seen this woman made Elsa want to strangle her with her bare hands.

"What does it matter? Tell me have you never wanted something better?" said Danny,

"I always strive for something better, but never at the cost and detriment to those I love" answered Elsa gritting her teeth.

"Well I guess maybe your just as me" said Danny then gave Elsa a crooked smile "Men like Hans you can easily groom and change them into what you want them to be, he is so desperate for love he will do just about anything for you",

"I never want to change him, he is fine the way he is" Elsa could not help but snap at her "It is disgusting that you use love in such a cruel way, love is selfless, its giving without expecting anything back! It is about trust and commitment to one another!",

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Taunted Danny while Elsa calm down, mad at herself and trying to keep from revealing her cards to Dany. For it was true, Dany had hit a nerve when she said that, it reminded her too much of the past and what happened.

"Well then I will be on my way" said Danny as she put the menu down grabbed her purse and said "Tell Hans that if he is not back in my apartment on Oslo by the end of the week the cops will be called",

"For what? Not that the cops can arrest him for not wanting anything to do with his cheating ex" said Elsa crossing her arms.

"True... but..." she leaned in and whispered something to Elsa. Suddenly Elsas cold demeanor turned to fear as her eyes widen and she said "You would not dare!",

"Oh but I would" said Danny as she got off of her seat "I mean who the cops will believe? A respectable woman calling for help or a man who is not only a dishonored veteran, but one that has been declared insane",

"You would not be that cruel" said Elsa backtracking, hoping that Danny would change her mind.

"I am a lawyer, I get payed big money to be cruel" said Danny coily before she turned her heels and left while saying "Good day Elsa" the door shut behind her as she left.

Now alone Elsa just stared in shock at the close door, the hand which was gripping a pen and paper turned into ice before breaking under her grip as sheer anger took over Elsa as she made up her mind in what she was going to do.

* * *

Despite spending a lot of time in hospitals, when he returned from surviving a bombing explosion that killed his men, then for ptsd and of course what has happened recently... Hans was not a fan of hospitals, he hated them, he hated the sterile rooms, being poked and prodded, the uncertainty of not knowing whats wrong. It was truly a place he rather avoid if possible. Unfortunately today was not one of those days.

Sitting down on the table Hans moved around uncomfortably as he was sitting in a cold metal medical table while wearing nothing but an extremely loose hospital gown.

After doing a battery of test he was sent to wait in the room for a doctor who arrived after about a 15 minute wait that felt like forever for Hans.

The doctor was a lanky old man, extremely tall with a balding head, with his beady eyes he looked at Hans then at his charts before making a humming noise and putting it aside and asking "What seems to be the problem?" as he took out a pen light and used it to shine in Hans eye causing him to flinch a bit as he examined his eyes.

"You are looking at the problem sir" said Hans annoyed, he had told the nurses over and over what his problem was and he was not taken seriously.

He could be dying for all he knew and nobody seemed to care!

Okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit on the dying though, but his eyes suddenly changing from green to blue was definitely a sign something was wrong with him.

"I don't see a problem sir" said the doctor, at that moment Hans was ready to get into a shouting match with the doctor as there had to be something wrong with him when the doctor suddenly said "Usually unusual changes in eye color and such are the result of some brain injury, maybe an eye problem, but your eyes show no signs of damage and your MRI results show nothing is wrong with your head or brain".

To this Hans was relieved but was still puzzled "What do you think caused it?",

"To be honest I am just as baffled as you are, because according to all the test results you are a healthy 25 year old" said the doctor then paused and asked "I looked through your medical files and they says you suffer from Ptsd along with other mental conditions",

"You think it might be psychological?" asked Hans worried,

"No... but well... it could be a possibility" said the Doctor hesitating a bit "It could be a side effect from the medication your taking or maybe that your under so much stress that your body is reacting to it in an unusual way",

"What can be done?" asked Hans worried,

"Unfortunately I am not sure... I did send a blood sample to do a more in-depth analysis to it, to rule out your meds causing the problem, if it is we can prescribe you new ones if not then we might have to consider the psychological route and have you talk to a psychiatrist" explained the doctor.

Calming down Hans nodded as the doctor went on and on with instructions he barely put attention to. His mind elsewhere as he though of past events.

Then Elsa, he hoped she was not to mad about him having to go to the hospital, basically leaving her alone. But on the other hand he was sure he had scared her when he called her early in the morning freaking out about his eyes changing color over night.

She sounded understanding, but he did not want to be a burden to her.

"Sir?" Hans heard, looking up he saw the doctor left. Getting up Hans turned to grab and put on his clothes only to stop and stare.

For a second, so brief, his clothes shifted before his sight. One second he had a white button up shirt, fisherman sweater, denim jeans and old shoes. The next second it was a very ornate suit with a cravat with a pair of black ridding boots.

Rubbing his eyes Hans looked and saw it was back to being the shirt, sweater, jeans and old shoes.

"Am I loosing my mind?" Though Hans worried as he placed his hands on his head, holding it.

* * *

Night had fallen and the streets of Oslo were empty as almost everybody was in bed. Well almost as Dany was wide awake as she spoke to the phone.

"Yes I understand, Yes I want the large banquet hall prepared, Oh and also make sure the menu being served is duck orange, different kinds of sea food and steak, the good quality, not the cheap stuff you get at a supermarket" Dany spoke as she paced back and forth in her office "The groom? Oh he does not care, he knows its my day, yes, uhu, okay, will meet up later" with that she hang up and sighted before looking at a nearby mirror and admiring herself.

"Smart, successful, beautiful, its no wonder you always get what you want" hummed Dany as she continued to admire herself when she shivered as her body reacted to a sudden change in temperature.

"Stupid ac, though it was fixed" Dany muttered angrily as she turned and left the office to check the ac only to stop dead in her tracks at the hallway when she heard a strange haunting humming.

It was not coming from a radio, she had no neighbors close by, plus the sound it... it was coming from her home.

Grabbing a nearby lamp Dany followed the noise into her private studio. Pressing her ear against the closed door she heard the sound of the humming grow louder along with a snipping noise. Like somebody was using scissors.

With a trembling hand Dany grabbed unto the door nob, twisting it before pushing it open.

Snip snip was heard along with humming as a woman was in the room, she wore a long flowing white and crystal encrusted dress, her icy blue hair was loose and styled under what looked like a veil, this woman looked like a bride, one whose beauty would make anybody green with envy.

She stood before the dummy that had Danys wedding dress and veil on it.

With delicate hands she took a handful of veil and snip, she cut it with a pair of ice scissors. Snip and snip, she cut and snipped apart, letting the parts she cut off fall to the ground while Dany watched in horror.

"What are you doing?!" Screamed Dany as she watched her destroy her veil, her extremely expensive one of a kind veil made out of handmade lace, silk and silver with pearls for decorations.

Stopping what she was doing she turned to face Dany, a smile spread through her face as she held her extremely sharp dagger like scissors up.

Fear filled Dany as she scrambled back, tripping on her high heels causing her to fall on the ground. Screaming she scrambled to her feet and ran.

Following behind her the woman was close, every time Dany tried a door she found it was frozen shut.

Screaming she ran down the stairs only for something, a lot of somethings to fall on her. They were small, tinier than the tiniest snowflakes she had ever seen, they were crawling all over, it was all over her clothes, her skin, her hair, cold creepy crawlies as they invaded her.

Screaming like a demented person Dany ran out of her home screaming while pulling her clothes and even bits of her hair off as she ran down the streets, waking people up and attracting attention.

"Get them off! Get them off!" she screamed and ran till she was apprehended by the cops who looked at her confused as she had been found running up and down streets all naked and clumps of hair missing while screaming about getting something off of her, something they could not see.

Forcing cuffs unto her they held her still as she struggled against their grip while an ambulance arrived. By the end she became a sobbing mess crying about getting them off, getting something they could not see off.

Shaking their heads with pity they watched her be loaded into the ambulance before it was driven out all the while the woman with icy blue hair watched, very pleased with her handy work.

* * *

_**The next morning:**_

Caleb was a busy man, he had no time for nonsense or to waste as he made his way to his made office in the Westergaar corporation building.

With a stride that brought both awe and fear in those who watched Caleb felt a small sly smile make its way across his face as workers quickly scattered to get out of his way.

Yes it was going to be a good day he though to himself till he found himself face to face with a bunch of cops and an agent waiting at the entrance to his office.

Upon spotting him the rather random looking agent dressed in a gray suit approached him and asked "Caleb Westergaar?",

"Yes?" said Caleb irritated when all of a sudden one of the cops grabbed him from behind and said "Your under arrest",

"For what?!" yelled Caleb angrily as he struggled but was held firmly.

"Embezzlement of funds" said the agent deadpanned, as if he had seen and heard it all before "You have a right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you".

"F your all wrong! I did nothing! I will have your jobs for this!" yelled Caleb as he was dragged out of the building kicking and screaming profanities while the employees watched rather amused and thought

"Oh how the mighty have fallen"

* * *

Turning to his side Hans looked at Elsa as she slept. She snored softly, strands of loose hair framing her face.

He came back to the diner from the hospital late at night, Elsa had been waiting for him, worried of course. When she asked he broke down and cried to her, spilling his guts about what has been going on and what he feared. That he was sure he was loosing his mind.

For a second he was scared she would send him away, leave him like everybody else did. But Elsa did not, she embraced him and held him close, comforting him in his time of need.

After some reassurances and comforting words they went to the loft and stayed there the night. Hans was glad for it as he was too scared to go to sleep alone and wake up in some nightmare world.

Now it was morning, nothing was out of place and Elsas presence was a reassurance that everything was okay.

Running his hand through her hair gently he pressed his lips against her forehead. She smiled a little as she scooted closer to him, placing his arm around her he gently pulled her closer till she was against him. Curling up on his side Elsa pressed her head against his chest and sighted contently as she wrapped her arm around him.

This would have been perfect really, just her and him, spending the day in bed, maybe cuddling, for a day forgetting all the troubles and worries, if it was that way Hans would have wanted for nothing.

"Knock knock" was heard.

Seems fate had other plans...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note:**__** Who is knocking at the door? And why? Sorry cannot say. For now I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that it was well worth the wait. For now I bid you all adeu, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Hi, hope your all staying safe out since it seems that the virus will be here to stay for a while. **_

_**Any way, enough of me blabbering, here is the newest chapter which I am sure you will enjoy as it will have a lot of interesting things and a whole lot of fluff. :)**_

* * *

The knock presisted, it sounded like a hammer beating on the door, loud as it sounded through the dinner and could easily be heard up on the loft. Quietly Hans slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Elsa up and got dressed.

With light steps he made his way down to the front of the diner and looked through the peephole. His eyes raised when he saw two people outside, one he recognized as a high up in the military where he once served, the other was a plain looking man, wore a sweater that was gray with suit pants and nice shoes, probably in his late forties.

Hesitating a bit Hans asked "Who is it?", at the first sign of any funny business he would act.

"Agent Kolbeck here" answered the normal dressed man,

"And I am Admiral Nord, we met before Generalmajor Westergaar" said the man.

Hans felt his heart race a bit when he heard Nord speak the rank that had been stripped from him. He reached for the door nob but hesitated as he remembered the events that happened. What if it was a trap?

"Show me your badge and id" said Hans, if they could not then he would not open the door.

Reaching into their pockets, Nord in his coat and Kolbeck in his pants they took out and showed him their ids and badge through the peephole of the door.

Looking over them carefully Hans found nothing fake and opened the door as he did he heard "Hans?" It was Elsa calling from the loft.

"We have company" Hans called letting her know before opening the door fully and letting both men in.

* * *

With coffee in their hands they sat down on a table, Hans cup was black though he felt he would need something stronger than this later.

Next to him Elsa stared at the two men sitting before them, her cold glance making the two shift in their seats uncomfortably. Bitting his lip he tried hard not to laugh at the fact that Elsa was able to make them both nervous despite the fact that both lines of work had their fair share of horrors, but he guessed its just another thing to admire about Elsa.

She just had this presence that was breathtaking.

Clearing his throat Kolbeck interrupted Hans thoughs and said "I really wish it was easy to say this but, I am afraid I am going to be blunt here, you Hans Westergaar are in danger",

"Danger?" asked Hans as this was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"Yes sir..." said Kolbeck as he took out a file from his bag and showed it to Hans. Taking it Hans opened it up and as he read he felt his blood run cold as his eyes widen.

"It was all a long con, your brothers" explained Kolberg as he took the file and spread them "They have been orchestrating a ponzi and embezelment scheme", fearing he would be blamed Hans said "I had nothing to do with this",

"We know" said Nord "Your brothers have been setting you to take the fall" he pushed another file "They were the ones who took away your medals and honor by bribing officers with money... to give them to your nephew".

"How can it be?! Surely they could not think that they could get away with it?!" said Elsa angrily as she looked like she was ready to jump up from the table in anger.

"We did not know! The fact that Hans was the only survivor in his squadron... and he and his nephew had the same last name we..." Nord shook his head before focusing on Hans said "On behave of the military, the government... all of Denmark... I apologize to you... the injustice you and your squadron suffered is unforgivable"

Hans just stared, not sure what to think. But Elsa had a lot to say, crossing her arms she said "Is that all? Judging by whats happened I think an I am sorry will not suffice",

"Ma'am... miss?... we have restoring his full honor, benefits and pension, along with compensation for the troubles" said Nord quickly "We also did the same for your squadron, they shall be given their honor burial".

Elsa stared not satisfied but decided to let Hans deal with it as he seems fit.

"Listen we know its a lot to take in, but your in danger, your brothers want to kill you and I fear that it will happen as soon as Caleb could post bail at any moment now",

"Bail?! He wants to kill me and got bail?!" yelled Hans as what was going on sunk in,

"It was the judge decision, the decision was argued but due to Calebs record bail could not be denied, the best we could do was to warn you" explained Kolbeck,

"So I have to go into hiding?" asked Hans as he gripped his mug,

"For the time being, suggest you go now as we don't know when Caleb will post bail" said Kolbeck as he stood up then asked "Do you have your meds?",

"Yes?" asked Hans unsure,

"I would suggest you give them to me... if they are tampered we can use them to detain your brothers faster as it would be proof that their schemes are true" said Kolbeck,

"I will get them" said Elsa as she got up, "Okay, they are in the nightstand" explained Hans, nodding Elsa left, as she walked up the stairs she could beraly hide her smile of satisfaction as things worked out perfectly.

Once upstairs she took out the real tainted meds she had switched prior from the place she was hiding them along with the fake ones she used to replace the tainted ones. She got rid of the fake and took the tainted ones and went downstairs.

Giving the tainted meds to Kolbeck both he and Nord bid their goodbyes and left leaving Elsa and Hans alone.

As Hans closed the door his mind was going about 50 miles per hour. First he though of the meds... was it possible that all this time, all those hallucinations were caused by the tainted meds. If it was... the it meant he was not going insane! He was not crazy! Maybe he was never even loosing his mind to begin with!

Then the fear entered... He had to go into hiding, he could, but at the same time he did not want to leave.

Elsa was here, his job was also here, he could not expect her to just leave with him, even if her life could be in danger too.

So he took a deep breath, gathered all the courage he could muster and said "Elsa... can I say something crazy?",

"Yes?" asked Elsa confused as to what he would ask her. Her heart leap to her throat in anticipation as he got on one knee. She smiled as she was sure she knew what was coming, though it was not exactly what she had in mind though...

"Will you go into hiding with me?" Hans asked.

It took everything Elsa had not to let her disappointment show. She was sure he was going to ask her to marry him. But then again this was not the most romantic occasion or even the best of time. So this will have to do for now.

"Want to hear something crazier?" she asked with a smile...

"Yes".

* * *

Gaustad hospital, a famous psychiatric hospital in Norway built during the 1855's. Sporting its gothic castle like designs outside and in, it was a huge part of Oslo history. Even as of now it served as a working hospital for the mentally ill, briging them much needed care for all its patients who stayed there.

Walking through the halls of said hospital with her head bend down Dany was escorted to the waiting room by a couple of nurses.

She was shaking like mad as she walked then sat down, not able to face her uncle Liam Weselton who had come to visit her.

"Dany" he heard her say softly and sorrowfully, this brought tears to her as she began to cry yet again.

In a span of what felt like second she lost everything. Her work, her reputation, her freedom, now she was viewed as the crazy lawyer to some and to others she was seen as a liar who was faking craziness to get out of the punishment for the crimes of witness and evidence tampering to get the best results for her client.

"Its okay, everything will be fine, I will get you out of here" Liam promised sweetly,

"No it will not be! Even if I escape she will be after me" cried Dany into her hands,

"Her? Who her?" asked Liam confused,

"The woman made out of ice" cried Dany there was silence as Liam stared in shocked and asked "What?", between cries Dany told him what happened as she did he grew paler and paler as the horror set in.

"Its true... the told by my ancestor Duke Weselton... the stories of the Snow queen" he though in shocked.

Without a word he got up, kissed Dany on the forehead and whispered "Don't worry, uncle will take care of this" before he turned around and ran out of the hospital. Phone in hand he made a few calls, the last one he said "Yes, yes I will, I will pay for Caleb Westergaars bail".

* * *

The engine roared as Hans drove his bike down the road, Elsa held unto him closely as they made their way into another part of Arendelle. This one was further into the mountains and forest, mostly known for the export of timber and stone.

"Where are we going?" asked Elsa as she held on.

"You will see" said Hans as he drove, he had seen this place before on listings, had wanted it and now he had the means to get it.

Arriving to a cliff overlooking a coast Hans turned to enter an old cobblestone path going up the hill, on the top was a building.

Parking in front Hans took off his helmet as he got off the bike and gestured to it. "What do you think?"

The home needed work, but had good bones, the arquitecture seems to be somewhat similar to the Oscarshall castle.

Elsa said nothing as she got off of the bike and took off her helmet and just stared. Exited Hans made his way up to the front door.

"Yes it needs a lot of work, but I can work on it and..." Hans paused as he saw Elsa looking at the broken down home.

"Elsa?" asked Hans worried as she had not said a word.

Then all of a sudden she turned and hugged him "Yes!",

"Yes?" asked Hans,

"Yes! Lets do this!" said Elsa as she turned to enter the home,

"Wow, wait!" Laughed Hans as he went after her.

* * *

Anger boiled as Caleb left the detention center, with his bank accounts frozen and his father refusing to help him due to the "shame" he brought to the family should have meant he would have stayed in the center, but his bail was payed, by who he did not know or care as he was just happy to leave that disgusting place and the unwashed masses that were inside.

As he headed out he saw all his brothers outside waiting. Looking at them all Caleb wanted was to run over and kill every single one of them in anger, but was stopped when he spotted a stranger with them.

He was tall, strawberry blond hair that was thinning, blue eyes with glasses as he stared at Caleb.

Curiosity winning over anger Caleb walked over to the man who spoke once he was close "Caleb right on time",

"What is the meaning of this?" Caleb demanded as he did not know who this person was,

"Everything, but as you will find out soon you all had rotten luck to be born siblings to Hans Westergaar" answered the man then paused and added "My name is Liam Weselton by the way",

"Listen Liam, the only thing that little-",

"Let me explain" interrupted Liam quickly as he knew that if he allowed Caleb to talk he would not have time to explain to the fullest.

Once he stopped and had the brothers full attention Liam cleared his throat and said "Do you know who Johannes Vestergaar is?".

* * *

The place needed work, but was nothing Hans had not done before as he was well versed in how to fix up houses without destroying its original features.

First thing do was to clean the place then fix the first floor, mainly the kitchen area, living room and the first floor bathroom.

There was no electricity or water at first but that was taken care of before they moved in after the home was bought.

As soon as he got the keys Hans cleaned the place as best as he could from top to bottom while Elsa went back to her diner and home to take care of somethings, due to that she would be gone a couple of days.

He was worried of her but knew better than to doubt her ability to take care of herself.

So with all windows opened and armed with cleaning utensils and such Hans put on a face mask with a filter before getting to work.

In about two days he had most of the home clean and aired out. He also got rid of most of the stuff that could not be salvage. But so far a lot of the original features and even furniture can be restored, given time of course.

After taking a quick lunch break Hans headed upstairs to the attic or at least to one of the attics based on the blue prints of the place.

Heading up some stairs Hans reached a door, covering his mouth with the mask he opened it, just as the other rooms this one was extremely dusty, so much so he could see the particles in the air when the dust was disturbed.

Waiving his hands around he quickly spotted a window, running over he opened it and let the air in.

After a moment or so he held out the duster he brought and proceeded to dust the room, when done there was no dust, but a lot of trunks and such.

"Wonder whats in these" though Hans as he looked over the trunks and running his hand over it before freezing when he noticed one of the trunks was engraved.

Rubbing his thumb over it to clean the engraving he stared in shock as he read "Property of Prince Admiral Johannes Vestergaar of the House of Vestergaar, 13th son of the Southern isles"

Upon reading the name Hans felt a chill run up and down his spine. Johannes, the name that haunts his dreams, his hallucinations... it was the name of an actual person.

Who this person was, Hans had no idea as he stared, only when he heard Elsa call that his attention was diverted.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so I may climb without a stair" he heard her call.

Chuckling Hans walked over to the window and looked down to see Elsa waiting.

"I am so sorry but as you see I am lacking that mythical hair" answered Hans chuckling as he made a grand show of running his hands through his hair to show how short it was,

"Awww too bad, but I suppose a regular rope will do" Elsa laughed,

"No rope, but I hope the front door will suffice" said Hans as he closed the window then went downstairs to the front door which he unlocked and opened letting her in.

"Thank you" chirped Elsa then looked around "The place looks better",

"It better, had been cleaning non stop" said Hans as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Elsa laughed and asked "So whats your plan for tonight?"

Hans playfully hummed and answered "I was thinking a moonlight dip in the sea... but seeing that its September and its too cold I supposed a movie night in with popcorn and hot chocolate might suffice, if you don't mind",

"You got me at chocolate" said Elsa with a smile.

With that they set off, Hans got the fire on the fireplace ready, Elsa made the hot chocolate and popcorn, after setting up the laptop Elsa had on the living room they sat on the ground with some pillows and blankets.

With hot chocolate in hand, bowl of popcorn and cuddling they watched a movie. Hans let Elsa pick first, it was a movie based on Jane Austins book.

"You got to love Jane Austins wit" said Elsa as she laughed,

"I agree it reminds me of... no never mind" said Hans shaking his head but he had Elsas full attention as she turned to face him and asked "What?",

"Nothing, nothing" Hans tried to wave it off,

"Tell me, I have to know" said Elsa as she playfully pinched his shoulder,

"Ow okay okay you win" said Hans giving up, after scratching his chin he began "Many years ago I was kinda forced to become one of Calebs groomsmen for his wedding to his second wife",

"But I though-",

"It was forced, all for the sake of appearances" explained Hans while Elsa nodded understanding, so Hans continued "As I was getting a fitting my brother commented on my weight, I had lost a lot of it during boot camp, so the suit did not really fit me well. As I was fitted Caleb looked over me and said "Well at least you don't look like a twig" while I was looking at the mirror",

"That was mean" said Elsa with a weak smile,

"I though the same, the next thing I know I tell him "Thank you Caleb, if you had wings, you would be an angel", but as he turned around" Hans paused as he tried not to laugh as he continued " I added "Or a nasty fire breathing dragon", the look on his face when I said that was priceless".

Elsa burst out laughing soon Hans followed in on the laughter.

"I am surprised he did not blow his top off because of that" said Elsa between laughs,

"He did, but he did not dare to do anything in front of the tailor and his soon to be wifes brothers who were in the room with us" said Hans as he laughed so hard he was crying.

"I am also surprised he got married at all" said Elsa calming down,

"He did... twice... neither of them lasted long" explained Hans,

"Let me guess a month?",

"Not really, the first lasted about a year, the other one lasted less than a month, she caught him cheating with his secretary" said Hans.

Pausing Elsa set the mug down and asked hesitating "Do you think off...",

"Think off?" asked Hans,

"Dany?" asked Elsa hesitating even more as she knew that was a touchy subject.

Hans looked up as if thinking then looked at her, placing a gentle hand on her cheek he stroke her face gently and said "Why would I ever think of her when you occupy every single though and feeling in my mind?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Fun fact: Hans enlisted in the military when young, you can enlist before your 18 birthday provided you either get signed consent from your parents or are emancipated. Hans got signed consent from his father who wanted to get rid of him as he saw him as a disappointment.**_

_**Authors note: Awww thats so sweet but wonder, what will Liam do? How does he know Johannes Vestergaar? **__**For now I bid you all adeu, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: Hi, hope your all staying safe out since it seems that the virus will be here to stay for a while. **_

_**Any way, enough of me blabbering, here is the newest chapter which I am sure you will enjoy as it will have a lot of interesting things and a whole lot of fluff. :)**_

* * *

Nothing was better, Elsa lay next to Hans who was sleeping, both were curled up in blankets as they lay on the ground in the living room, he held her close as he pressed his head unto her hair.

What she loved about modern times? She loves a lot of things, especially the fact that she was free to show herself more, to show more affections and emotions without the need to constraint herself or to fit in a mold that society tells her.

She was free, well not truly free as she had to follow rules just like everybody else, but she was more free than before.

Suddenly Hans began to shake, moving away Elsa was worried as his shaking grew to thrashing.

"Not again" though Elsa worried as she looked at Hans shaking. He looked like he was in great distress as he thrashed around.

Moving her hand she let a shower of snowflakes fall on his forehead before allowing them to float away.

She watched as they formed a scene before her, the snowflakes formed soldiers, they were surrounding a person who was tied in a chair. The soldiers were distressed as they interrogated the person.

Finally one moved away to make a call, seemed to be important, suddenly there was a violent explosion. That soldier was thrown out the window and landed on the ground, he looked and cried.

"Oh no..." whispered Elsa as her eyes were wide at what she saw.

* * *

_Explosion rang through Hans ears as he lay on the ground. The world around him was on fire, so much so he was sure he was in hell._

_Slowly getting up but unable to due to his broken legs and a mangled arm, he screamed as he looked for his group, but there was nobody. Just flames and broken pieces of building all around._

_They got the coordinates for a bombs that were going to be headed to different parts of the world. Was able to sent them plus instructions on how to stop them to their hq where the location can be raided and stopped before the bombs were sent through all of the world and hit all mayor political and tourist spots..._

_It was mission successful on paper, but not for Hans, to him he failed the mission as he was not able to save his crew._

_His cries filled the area, he just could not stop, not even when other soldiers came to his aid and took him away._

_All the while Hans begged and cried "Save them! Find them! Please! They can be saved! They are alive!"_

_They ignored his cries as they restrained him in a make shift stretcher. As he was carried away the truth sunk in. Hans had lost them, to him they were more than just a squadron or a group, they were his family, his chosen family, his only family._

* * *

Waking up Hans cried out, he pressed his hands on his face as he cried and cried, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Why was he such a failure?!

"Hans, Hans" he heard in between cries, then flinched when he felt a hand on his bicep.

Not giving up Elsa reached again, taking Hans she gently held him against her chest, he buried himself unto her, sobbing and crying out. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him protectively as he cried, soothing him.

"Why?" He whispered, Elsa turned and looked,

"Why was I not paying better attention? If I had they would still be alive" he said in between sobs, his voice hoarse from all the crying.

"You could not have known" said Elsa,

"I should have! They trusted me! I promised them we would go back home alive!" said Hans, more tears streaming from his face.

"You did not know! You tried your best" said Elsa,

"My best was not good enough! God! Why am I such a failure!? I should be dead! They are the ones who deserved to live! Not me!" He cried.

Elsa said nothing more, just held him close as he cried. Running her hands through his back and hair in a comforting motion, letting him cry as she doubted he had ever been allowed to show such emotions before.

After a while he quiet down, it was slow, but surely. His cries tone down to soft sobs before he whispered "Horace had a wife and baby waiting for him... Adam wanted to attend his wife's graduation from her phd class... Naveen and his wife were going to open a business together that summer... Tadashi had a little brother waiting for him back home... Varian..." Hans teared up again "I promised that I would bring them back home alive, instead what I brought back were caskets with what little that was recovered... I still remember their cries... what good it was that we were able to save the world if I could not bring my men back home alive? What good it was that they had to die and be dishonored because their leader was too broken?"

Holding him close Elsa let him cry before she pressed her lips unto the top of his head before saying soothingly "Hans Westergaar. You are not a failure. You never were and you never have been. If anything its other people who have failed you and your group. Those people failed you and them. Do not dare to question that or your worth. For in life there is no person more worthy than those who are willing to make sacrifices for others" she gently took and moved his head so they were looking at one another eye to eye "You and your friends are heroes. And nothing will ever change that"

Gently Elsa ran her hands through his tear stained cheeks before guiding Hans back to the ground, tucked him into the blankets as she said "Now go to sleep, if you want you can tell me everything tomorrow, I will listen"

Hans lay there as she ran her hands through his hair, the soothing motion made him groggy as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Elsa continued to run her hands through his hair in a soothing motion before curling up besides him and joining him in sleep.

* * *

Light clicks were heard, at first Elsa turned and buried her head into her pillow. Till a sweet aroma lured her out.

"Chocolate" hummed Elsa as she turned and watched as Hans brought over a tray with some breakfast, there was a pair of mugs full of steaming hot chocolate, bacon, strawberries, bananas and pancakes that were stuffed with chocolate.

"My favorite" said Elsa as she sat up, getting comfortable, together they ate.

"So whats the occasion?" asked Elsa as she took a strawberry,

"Do I need an occasion to do something nice for you?" asked Hans teasingly,

"Hummm depends" hummed Elsa mischievously,

"Your always doing nice things for me, I want to do the same for you my goddess",

Elsa smiled as she took a strawberry then paused before looking sadly and asking "Hans... do you... remember?".

Listening Hans lowered his own food and softly asked "I had another attack?", Elsa nodded and sadly asked "Do you want to talk about it?".

Hans though and sighted "One day... but... I don't feel ready" reaching for her hand he held it gently and said "I am sorry for being a burden", squeezing it gently Elsa smiled a little and said "You are not and will never be a burden to me, I love you and I promise we will get through this together"

Leaning in she kissed him, he kissed her back, as he did he felt calm, the worry had lifted off of his shoulders as he felt the truthfulness of her words in her actions.

From then on he promised to improve on himself, even if its bit by bit, he will beat his demons for her. To give her the man, love and life she deserved to have.

* * *

After an uneventful breakfast Hans bid Elsa goodbye as she headed back to town for business leaving him alone for the next couple of days. So he went back to work on reconstructing the house.

Focusing on the first floor Hans had finished most of it through the first four days, it did help that there was not much to be done as he wanted to preserve as much of the original features as he could.

Now the bathroom was what was taking the longest of his time and effort.

Back forth back and forth, that was what Hans did as he was finishing the final touches of the bathroom, mostly doing treatments and restorations on the bathroom furniture and pieces.

When done he would be able to work on the other floors.

"Okay, that should be it" though Hans as he finished the treatment for the claw foot bathtub leaving it all shiny and looking almost new.

Getting out of the bathroom he headed to the kitchen, on the way he removed his mask, gloves and other protective equipment. Putting them to the side he opened a cabinet to take a glass when he noticed a box.

"Did not notice that before" though Hans as he reached and took the box, opening it he looked inside to find keys, a lot of them, they were old iron or metal keys used back then during the 1800's or so.

Holding the heavy keys Hans wondered where did these went. But before he could contemplate on it any further he heard a knock on the front door.

Growing tense Hans grabbed a nearby butcher knife and went to check.

Looking out the peephole of the front door, looking out he saw a group of people, two he recognized as regulars from the diner.

Nokk and Mathias, the other two he had never seen before.

Still on high alert Hans slowly went back to the kitchen, keeping an eye on the door as he took out his phone and made a call to Elsa.

The phone rang a couple of times, "Please pick up" though Hans as he continued to keep an eye on the door fearing that they would break through it when he least expected it.

"Hello?" asked Elsa as she answered her phone,

"Elsa thank god! There are-",

"Oh! They are home? Let them in" said Elsa interrupting Hans,

"Let them in?" asked Hans confused as he wondered if he heard what he though he heard,

"Let them in, I asked them if they can help you" answered Elsa surely,

"Really?" asked Hans unsure,

"Yes, why not?" asked Elsa,

"Nothing, just was making sure, with my brothers on the loose I don't want to let the wrong people in" explained Hans,

"You can trust them" said Elsa there was a pause and she said "Have to go, see you later",

"See you later Elsa",

"I love you" she finished before hanging up. Hans smiled a little before putting his phone back into his pocket, putting the knife away and walking over to open the door.

"Hans, nice to see you again" said Mathias as he and the others walked in.

"You too and..." Hans looked and pointed "Nokk right?",

"Glad you remember me" he said nodding,

"And you two? You two are the Sami siblings right?" asked Hans hoping to be as polite as possible,

"Yes, Ryder and Maren" answered the girl Maren.

"Glad your all here" said Hans as he locked the door behind him.

Together they began to work, as they did every now and then they talked and joked. By the end of the day more than half of the second floor was done.

Sitting outside Hans made a bon fire as everybody relaxed with food and drinks.

"This is the life" said Mathias as he took a swig of his drink,

"Food, drink, a great view, I agree" said Maren, there was laughter then silence when a sound interrupted their merrymaking.

It was a call, melodic, it echoed through the land and coast. For about five minutes they sat in silence, listening, then just as it started the call ended leaving the group in silence.

"Ohhhhh maybe its the scary snow queen coming to get you" teased Rider breaking the silence as he looked at the Nokk who looked annoyed and said "If she is looking for somebody its certainly not me".

"Snow queen?" asked Hans confused,

"Oh right, you do not know the local legend" mused Matias before he took another sip from his drink.

Hans shook his head no to that.

"Its a sad story really" explained Maren "Many years ago there lived a queen, she had found the love of her life and together they lived happily" she took a pause, a grim look on her face "Sadly that happiness was cut short as the queens lover died defending her" she looked out over to the forest and continued "Ever since then the queen walks alone, calling and searching, hoping to find her lost love",

"That's very sad" said Hans sadly as he though back on Queen Elizabeth, that snow queen, Johannes... Was that their story? Had he somehow been seeing what they went through?

Was it possible that his delusion? Dreams? Visions? Were real?

Hans said nothing about that as he took a sip of his drink and tossed more firewood into the fire.

* * *

As the night progressed Hans bid farewell to the group as they went back to their homes.

Closing the door Hans made his way upstairs, keys in hand.

That queen, Johannes, the story, there was a connection between them! Hans was sure of it and was more than ready to find out.

Entering the attic full of trunks Hans proceeded to try to open them using the keys he had found in the kitchen.

One by one he got some open, others not, but the one he became focused on was the one that was labeled to belong to that Johannes person.

Trying key after key Hans was determined to open the chest. The first few keys did not work, but then...

Click click, Hans heard as he tried to open the chest. Since non of the keys he found were labeled it led to a guessing game to find which of the keys opened which chest.

A click clunk was heard as the bronze key he was using unlock the Johannes chest.

Touching the lid Hans muttered to himself "Lets see what you have in here Johannes" as he flipped open the lid and looked inside there were some books, maps, old telescopes and boxes that were clothes, but on top of that, prepared with great care was a long rectangle box carefully wrapped in an old ribbon that had long since lost its color that held both the box shut and a letter with a dried dead flower on it.

Curiously Hans took the box out and looked over it before putting the box down on the ground where he was sitting on and taking the letter. With a careful hand he opened the letter and read it.

_"My dearest Johannes:_

_My heart swelled up in so much joy when you expressed a desire to wear my fathers suit for our wedding. Though it seems that fate played it so you would be too tall to fit into it. No matter, I took my fathers suit to a tailor and had him construct a brand new suit using parts and materials of my fathers old one. _

_I pray for the day we will wed will come soon._

_Forever yours Elizabeth."_

"Elizabeth?" whispered Hans even more surprised. What did this all mean? Yes he now was sure that he had been seeing real people, but why?! Why was he seeing it?! What did it all mean?!

Looking at the box he took and opened it to reveal that there was a suit inside. It was old, like 19th century, with medals and such.

Was in a surprisingly good condition, perfect even.

Taking the coat Hans looked at it.

"You can wear it you know?" He heard.

Reacting Hans jumped and looked only to be shocked when he saw it Elsa standing by the door.

Was she not in town for business?! When did she get back?! How long had she been standing there without him noticing?!

"You want me to die of a horrible curse right?" he joked trying to calm down as he felt close to having another attack.

"Hans please" said Elsa softly as she walked over and pressed a hand on the coat "Wear it... for me?"

Hans was going to refuse as he did not feel comfortable disrespecting the dead. But looking into Elsas pleading eyes he found himself agreeing.

"Okay... but don't laugh if it does not fit me" said Hans giving into Elsa's whims.

"Trust me I won't" said Elsa with a small smile as she turned and left so he could get dressed in the attic alone.

Holding the suit he sighted "The things I do for love"

* * *

It fits, though Hans surprised as he looked over himself with the suit. Much to his shock it fitted him perfectly, like it was made and tailored to fit him perfectly.

There was a knock on the door, "Hans are you ready?",

"Yes I am-" Hans voice cracked when Elsa opened the door and walked in.

She wore a beautiful 19 century wedding gown, it was lace and silver with a long train. Despite how old fashion it was she looked breathtakingly beautiful on it.

"See? You look handsome in it" said Elsa with a smile,

"Thank you and you look hand.. I mean beu... no i mean" said Hans nervously as he tried not to be nervous.

Then said "Since we are wearing this maybe we can" he cleared his throat,

"We can?" asked Elsa,

"Wait a moment" said Hans as he took his phone which he had placed on the ground, after pressing a couple of buttons it began to play a song. Putting that to the side he cleared his throat and said "What I am trying to say is?" He offered her his hand "Can I have the honor of dancing with you?".

Elsa did not answer, just smiled and placed a hand on his.

Wrapping an arm carefully around her waist he led her to a waltz.

As they danced Hans for a moment felt himself be transported elsewhere. No longer was he in the attic, but in a grand ballroom surrounded by candle light, crystals, people dressed in their finest and Elsa.

She pressed her head against his chest happy in an embrace. The end of the song snapped Hans out of that daze. Shaking his head Hans said "Sorry...",

"Sorry? That was beautiful... thank you" said Elsa softly as she looked up at him with love.

"No... thank you... if it was not for you... I don't know where I would be" said Hans,

"You can thank me by doing one thing" said Elsa mischievously,

"What do I do?",

"Just kiss me" she said as she kissed him, they held each other close as they kissed. For both it was pure bliss, but most of all, for Elsa, it was worth all the wait.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: So much fluff! So sweet one can get cavities just reading lol. Any way**__** I bid you all adeu, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note: Hi, hope your all staying safe out since it seems that the virus will be here to stay for a while. I also apologize for not updating as I have not had time to update it due to work and such.  
**_

_**Any way, enough of me blabbering, hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review when done as your opinions mean a lot.  
**_

* * *

Life was a cycle, repetition, that Liam knew far too well. Especially now as there was undeniable proof before him. As he finished telling his tale Caleb and his brothers stared in silence for just two minutes before Caleb exploded in anger.

"That whore!" yelled Caleb in anger as he paced around, currently they were in Liams summer cottage which was located somewhere south of Norway, hiding from the cops as they were wanted by the law.

"Now you see? We will all die if the Snow Queen is not stopped" said Liam "You all were just unlucky enough to be born as Johannes reincarnation brothers" said Liam calmly as he sat on his living room, placing the mug of hot tea he was drinking on the counter, he was not at all reacting to Calebs outburst as it was well known that the oldest had an extremely short fuse.

"Like hell! Wait till I get my hands on-" Caleb yelled and continued to rant. About an hour or so passed before Liam had enough of his outburst, there was no time for this! They had more pressing matters to deal with!

"Enough!" Finally Liam said stopping Calebs rant, the brothers looked at Liam in silence. Now seeing that he had their full attention Liam took a breath and said "You all will not stand a chance! Not without me! The snow queen is not somebody to truffle with",

"So what do you want us to do?!" snapped Caleb.

Liam just smiled, leaned over the coffee table and said "That's what I wanted to hear".

* * *

Soft whispers woke Hans from his sleep, at first he though he was dreaming. Till the whispering continued, curious Hans open his eyes and looked around, he was laying asleep on the floor of the living room on top of a large airbed. Which was normal as he had designated it the living space till the renovations were completed.

Rubbing his face a bit he turned and looked at the hallway where the kitchen was. He saw Elsa's shadows, it moved and seemed be talking to somebody.

What? He was not sure, but seemed to be important. Soon a strange woman, grandmother type, with white pin straight hair wearing traditional Sami clothes, left the kitchen and went down the hall to the left.

He heard the front door open and close, soon Elsa left the kitchen, she looked worried.

"Elsa?" asked Hans as he sat up from his "bed",

"Hans" said Elsa rather startled as she turned to look at him,

"Who was that?" asked Hans curious as he got up on his feet, standing straight, he was not too worried as he knew Elsa would not let anybody with bad intentions in.

"She is my grandmother" said Elsa as she walked over and ran her hand across his cheeks, caressing his side burns specifically.

"You need a shave" she teased,

"Well I have been thinking of going back to a clean shaven face" chuckled Hans as he rubbed his hands through his chin "Can you imagine?",

"Yes and please don't, I like your side burns" said Elsa sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Really now? You are the first" chuckled Hans,

"I am?",

"Yes, you have no idea how many times people would joke about how I must be a werewolf because of my side burns" said Hans then added "Not that I mind, I think werewolves are cool" before proceeding to do a funny impression of a wolfs howl,

"Oh they were probably jealous" cooed Elsa then they both burst out laughing.

Calming down Hans kissed her forehead and said "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?",

"All the time" said Elsa softly,

"And I will always say it" said Hans as he leaned to kiss her only to pause when he heard his phone ring.

"One moment" said Hans, screaming angrily on the inside by the interruption, taking the phone he listened then hang up and said "I have to go",

"You do?" Asked Elsa sadly,

"I will be back, I promise" promised Hans as he let her go and went upstairs to get ready. Heading down he gave her a kiss and repeated "I promise I will be back soon" with that he left.

* * *

Sitting down on the kitchen table Elsa looked outside and saw Hans get on his back and leave. Slowly he made his way down the road and to the forest till she could no longer see him.

With a sad sigh Elsa looked at the sky and noted how the clouds were gray and gathered in great numbers blocking out the sun.

It reflected her mood perfectly as she though of what happened earlier that day.

"You need to tell him the truth Snow queen" Yelena has said "How do you think he will feel when he finds out the truth and you change him? Without considering what he feels? What he wants?"

Elsa looked down sadly, she wanted to give him that kiss, that last kiss...

But she could not, she held back as she could not give it to him without his consent, without him knowing.

She owed him that and more. As she continued to look outside the window Elsa felt tears fall as she remembered.

* * *

_Her heart was breaking, she had not stopped crying the past few weeks after the betrayal of Johannes. How could he? It was all she though. How could he try to dishonor her sister and kill her?_

_More tears spilled as she moved papers and documents she needed to read and sign. Giving up she got up from the desk and made her way to the throne room. Running her hand through her eyes to dry her tears as she entered the throne room and made her way to the throne._

_Arriving there the paused and sighted before she heard he door open. Judging by the noise she was able to tell it was the sound of her sisters footsteps._

_"Annelise I-" Elsa was not able to finish, as she turned around she felt something collide against the side of her head causing her to fall to the ground._

_Laying there she held her injured head before looking up at Annelise who stood there. Holding a sword which she used the handle to smack Elsa across the head._

_"Annelise?" asked Elsa in shock as Annelise unsheathe the sword and held it against her._

_With a smirk she said "Like I said Elizabeth, you would be sorry"._

_Upon saying that Elsa felt her blood run cold as realization hit her. She had been tricked! Fooled! She..._

_"How could you do this to me Annalise!?" She began to wail as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks "Your my sister and and..." her wails grew loud "Because of you my prince... my poor prince was hurt... I hurt him and allowed him to be hurt... and my baby!" She held her womb which had once carried life, not anymore as she falsely believed what Annalise said, she did not want to give birth to what she saw as the baby of her sisters killer... but now that she knew... her love and her unborn child... both were gone because she was tricked..._

_"It was not I who decided, it was you who said you did not want the child of your sisters would be killer and as for why, you know why" she smirked "You believed my lie and now you have to live with knowing what you lost, even if you save him he will hate you for what you did to him and his unborn child"._

_Elsa screamed and cried, buried her face into her hands, she just lay there. As she did she heard her sister move, she was getting ready to strike, but Elsa no longer cared. She no longer wanted to live at that point. Her love was gone and if not he surely hated her, her child was gone, she had nothing left to live for._

_Suddenly she heard a swish as the sword moved and,_

_"No!" She heard followed by a push, she fell to the side and wack! _

_Looking Elsa was in shock for a brief second, Johannes was there, how he escaped prison she did not know, but he was there, battered, bruise, prisoner clothes torn, hair greasy and long along with a beard. But he was there._

_Her shock broke when she saw him fall to the ground, sword Annalise had in her hands was pushed into his body, through his chest and pass it causing an indentation on the ground, his blood pooled all around the ground. It was clear what happened, he pushed her out of the way and took the blow... Annalise had stabbed him in the heart._

_"No!" A scream tore from her throat as she scrambled over, with shaky hands she managed to pull off the sword, throwing it to the side before taking him into her arms and holding him close to her, patting his cheek she whispered "Stay with me, please, don't go", blood poured from his mouth, his eyes were glazed and unresponsive._

_As she held him close Elsa felt her heart break, he died, he died because he put his life on the line to protect her even though she did what she did to him._

_A scream rang through her mouth, she cried and screamed, her sorrow, her grief, it hurt so much she could not take it. _

_Suddenly as she screamed the wind picked up and broke the windows as ice and frost burst from Elsa._

_Her power, which had been sealed away for so many years had been unleashed._

* * *

Blinking her eyes, clearing them of tears as she breathed to calm down, the window had frost in it. With a wave of her hand she cleared the frost before getting up to make some tea and enjoy some chocolate cake.

As she had the tea brewing she took the chocolate cake out of the fridge and proceeded to cut a slice, while she did that she remembered what Yelena had said to her early that morning. Yelena was right, she had to tell Hans the truth as it would be selfish of her to keep this secret from him.

"I have to tell him the truth" whispered Elsa sadly as she hoped Hans would understand, maybe even remember his past life.

With that she put the slice of cake in a plate, made tea, putting the two on top of the table before sitting down and proceeding to eat. As she ate she began to plan what would be the best way to tell Hans the truth. Which was no easy task.

* * *

Driving up to the home Hans parked in the front and took off his helmet. Setting it aside Hans made his way up to the home, patting the left pocket of his jacket which contained something special he wanted to give to Elsa. Touching the door he was ready to open it only for the doors to open by themselves.

"Elsa" said Hans startled as he was not expecting her to be there, plus he did not want her to find out what he was going to do.

But then again it seems she was waiting for him.

"Hans" whispered Elsa softly, so she was waiting for him,

"Yes Elsa?" Asked Hans worries as he noted how Elsa was, she looked sad, worried, but why?

"I need to tell you something..." she began, as soon as she said that Hans began to fear. What will she say? What happened? Will they break up? But he though they were happy? Were they?

"Please follow me" said Elsa softly, interrupting Hans panicked thoughts as he looked at her. She looked so sad and worried, taking his hand she led him outside.

They went down an old cobblestone path to a pair of stone stairs which were carved at the side of the cliff down to the private beach.

Wind blew past them, the waves crashed softly as Elsa walked through the sand. Hans slowed down and looked at Elsa, the way she walked, the way the wind played with her hair, the moon shining on her giving her a glow.

He had often called her a goddess... and she truly was...

"Hans... remember when we met?" asked Elsa softly, she placed a hand on her left arm, gripping it.

Looking up at the cliff Hans frowned as he remembered and answered "Yes...". How could he forget? He was ready to throw himself off of the cliff, to kill himself, end the suffering and misery he though he would never escape. Had it not been for Elsa he would have been dead, gone from the world, never able to experience the life he had now.

"Hans, I have to confess something" said Elsa her voice becoming weepy. At that moment Hans began to fear, had she cheated on him?! Was the first though that came to his mind but as quickly as it came he tossed it out of his mind. Elsa was not that kind of person, yes she could pick somebody better than him. But it was clear that if she wanted out of their relationship she would have said so a long time ago.

"Hans she is not Danny" he scolded himself before saying "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to",

"I have to! If we're going to continue being together you have to know the whole truth" said Elsa as she remained steady in her posture.

With a deep breath Elsa turned and looked at Hans, her eyes watery as she spoke "It was no coincidence we met when we did... I have... I have been following you for sometime",

"Following me?" asked Hans surprised, why would she? And how? Surely he would have noticed her, it was hard not to.

"Yes, Hans there is something you do not know about me... or even yourself..." continued Elsa, she moved her hands nervously as she asked "Do you believe in second chances? In... reincarnation?",

"Reincarnation? Your not making any sense" gasped Hans worried as he was nervous for Elsa and did not know where this was going,

"Hans, I,.. I am not Elsa... I mean I am I am just-" she closed her eyes and breathed "I need you to close your eyes...",

"Close my eyes?" asked Hans unsure,

"Please, I promise things will make sense" promised Elsa. Hans looked unsure, in truth he did not want to, but looking at her teary eyes he found himself unable to deny her.

How could her eyes hold such a power over him?

So he closed his eyes and waited, for what he did not know, but knew something happened. He noted the change in temperature, how icy cold it had suddenly gotten, his face felt cold as droplets splattered all over his face.

"Okay... you can look" he heard Elsa say and with much hesitation he opened his eyes. As soon as they did they widen as he stared at...

"Elsa" though Hans in shock as he felt his mouth open as his jaw grew slack from shock as he watched Elsa.

Snow and ice gathered around her, snow and ice which seemed to appear out of nowhere. As it did her skin which was already pale somehow turned paler and even translucent giving her a shimmering glow, she loosen her hair which fell into softly around her as it turned into an icy blue, her clothes turned into a white dress with a cape, billowing all around.

As Hans stared he felt a strange sense of deja-vu, his mind went back and forth, he remembered his dreams, especially the first one he had in what seemed like years ago.

In the dream they saw in a beach, much like this, much like now.

"Elsa?" He whispered, barely able to say anything. Nodding Elsa shook as she tried not to cry, she did not dare to look at him as she feared he would hate her for this.

She looked down, not wanting to look at Hans, bracing herself as she was sure he would start to yell at her for hiding this, that he would believe that she lied to him, many other awful things.

Suddenly she heard foot steps, was he leaving? He was leaving her!? She felt her frozen heart break but soon noted that the footsteps were getting closer, not farther.

She felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her close, holding her against him, feeling tears spill from her eyes she buried her head against his chest as she pressed herself closely, weeping softly.

"It's okay, I won't leave you" promised Hans as he held her close,

"You won't?" She whispered,

"No, but we both have a lot to talk about" said Hans softly "You tell me your story and I will tell you mine"

Sniffling a little Elsa looked up at him and nodded. They both needed this to move forward and from the looks of it, they were truly meant to be together.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Though Anna/Annalise is seen as cruel there is more to it than it seems. She is somebody you will sympathize once you know the reasons why and such... which will be shown in the next chapter. Any way Elsa and Hans know the truth, which is good as it will strengthened their relationship, where will this end? You will have to wait for the next chapter to see. Any way**__** I bid you all adeu, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note: Hi, hope your all staying safe out since it seems that the virus will be here to stay for a while. I also apologize for not updating as I have not had time to update it due to work and such.  
**_

_**Any way, enough of me blabbering, hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please leave a review when done as your opinions mean a lot.  
**_

* * *

_"It's okay, I won't leave you" promised Hans as he held her close,_

_"You won't?" She whispered,_

_"No, but we both have a lot to talk about" said Hans softly "You tell me your story and I will tell you mine"_

_Sniffling a little Elsa looked up at him and nodded. They both needed this to move forward and from the looks of it, they were truly meant to be together._

* * *

Hans held her close as she had her head buried into his chest, crying as she held unto his shirt. Minutes turned to hours as she continued to cry and sobs, he just held her as he knew she needed it.

Soon Elsa began to quiet down, still sobbing, but softly as the stress and fear of what could have happened as she began to press more against him, her full body weight as exhaustion began to take over.

Moving his hands he felt her grip tightened around him, "Elsa" whispered Hans as he felt her nails dig pass his shirt and into his skin as she whispered softly, almost like a pleading child "Please... don't let me go...",

"I won't" promised Hans as he moved and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. At first Elsa was tense before relaxing and curling up into his arms, burying her head into his chest, her ear pressed against it as she listened to the sounds of his heart beating.

Carefully Hans carried her up and back to the house, as he walked he heard something soft. Looking down at Elsa he noted how she had fallen asleep, the sound he was hearing was her snores.

Chuckling a bit to that Hans continued walking till they were back at the house. Opening the door with great difficulty Hans entered and closed the door behind him before making his way to the living room.

Carefully sitting down Hans lay down on the ground, shifting Elsa curled up against him, her head still against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her Hans sighted, he had so many questions to ask Elsa, about the past, about her as the Snow queen of legend.

He was so tempted to shake her awake and ask, but looking at her face, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly. She looked so peaceful, despite the tears that marked her cheeks slightly.

With a gentle hand Hans wipes the tears from her eyes and gently ran his hand through her hair, tucking in some strands of hair behind her ear before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

"I will ask her tomorrow" Hans told himself as he yawned "Definitely ask her tomorrow" before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Joining Elsa in the land of dreams.

* * *

Gasping Hans woke up, his movement was sudden, jumpy, so much so that it woke Elsa up. Startled Elsa got up and looked around, finding that it was just her and Hans in the home.

She breathed a sight of relief as she though there was an intruder in the house when Hans suddenly sat up the way he did. Turning she looked at Hans who was breathing in and out, deep and slow, as if trying to calm himself.

"Hans?" asked Elsa worried, his green eyes looked at her before nodding as if silently saying that he was okay.

Deep inside Hans was not, he had a very strange dream, in it he was inside a coffin, he was dead yet he was aware of everything that was happening. Elsa was crying before him, there was also Annalise who for a second looked horrified as she dropped the sword, then all of a sudden there was a burst of ice which covered the entire area and then nothing.

Rubbing his face with his hands he told himself it was just a dream even if he could still feel the coldness of the ice in his bones. As if what happened in his dream somehow bled into reality.

"Did it?" He wondered before deciding to ignore it and ask Elsa "What time is it?", turning Elsa looked at the old clock and said "It's almost noon",

"Humm, felt short" said Hans as he moved a little "Can you?",

"Sorry" said Elsa blushing a little as she moved and allowed Hans to get up from the ground and helped Elsa up. Together they went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. A simple fair of pancakes, berries and juice.

"Elsa" said Hans playfully as Elsa had secretly opened a packet of chocolate chips and was trying to sneak it into the batter Hans was mixing.

"Their good" said Elsa innocently as she dumped as much of the chocolate chips as she could into the batter before proceeding to eat out of the bag.

"Elsa, please, was saving that for later" said Hans playfully as he reached to take the bag,

"Mine!" said Elsa as she ran away with the chocolate chip bag. Hans chaser after her, the two had a play chase each other around the kitchen before Hans caught her, Elsa merely poured the remaining chocolate chips into her mouth.

Smirking as smug as a cat who swallowed a giant canary she dropped the now empty chocolate chip bag unto the ground before saying with stuffed cheeks "Try and get them back"

Hans smirked back at her and kissed her, the two kissed and held one another before pulling it away and just holding her in his arms as he asked playfully "Where have you been all my life?",

"Around" giggles Elsa "No offense but you have terrible taste in women before me",

"How so?",

"Danny was a piece of work, it took everything I had not to strike her down when we met, got worse when she spoke about you and how in her words men like you were easy to mold and change to what you want" she paused then gently stroked his sideburns as whispered "I missed you Johannes".

As soon as those words were spoken a bit of doubt filled the pit of Hans stomach, maybe it was how she worded it that bothered him, but regardless that question hit him like a ton of bricks. Johannes, is that who she sees when she sees him? What if he had not been Johannes?

That question made Hans fear and question Elsa love even if her feelings about him were true. Upon sensing his change Elsa looked confused and asked "Johannes... what's wrong?".

Pulling away Hans looked at Elsa as he backed away and began "Elsa, I have to ask... I need to know",

"Know what?" asked Elsa wondering what brought this change.

"What if I was not Johannes?" asked Hans feeling a weight on him, it was like his feet had turned to lead,

"Not? Don't be silly Johannes, you are Johannes" answered Elsa laughing it off, this made Hans angry, why can't she take this seriously?!

Breathing in Hans decided to ask again, but change the wording of the question, "Elsa please, if I was not Johannes, would you love me?".

Elsa stared confused and said "Johannes, why are you asking this?",

"I am asking because I need to know" said Hans serious before asking again "Now answer me this, if I was not Johannes, if I was merely Hans and only Hans, would you love me?".

Hans stood there and waited, arms crossed as he waited for Elsa to answer. There was non as Elsa looked at him shocked, her mouth opened and closed, not able to answer the question presented before her.

Rage filled Hans as he turned and said "I though so" with that he left.

"Johannes" Elsa cries out as she went after him, turning Hans yelled "It's HANS! HANS WESTERGAAR! Not that Johannes person! He is dead and has been for ages!"

Elsa flinched as he screamed at her, she trembled and burst into tears as he turned stormed out into the front entrance, opened and slammed the door close behind him.

Making his way to the bike, Hans took his helmet which was on the bike, slammed it on his head before getting on his bike and driving out of the home as fast as he could.

As Hans sped down the road he felt tears prick his eyes as he though "Elsa loves Johannes... not me..." as he sped up, wanting to get as much distance between him and Elsa.

* * *

Cries filled the home, loud and heart broken Elsa sat on the living room. Things had started out good only to end so badly.

She never expected Hans to ask that question, but thinking she understood why and she wanted to kick herself for not answering.

Of course she knew Hans is Johannes, she knew for sure and there was no denying that.

But of course Hans would not see it that way, after everything he went through she could not blame him for fearing that she only loved him because of somebody he was in the past.

It was not true! Elsa loves Hans, she loves both who he was and who he is now. This whole experience granted her a chance to not only be with him again, but to fall in love all over again.

She fell in love with the battle worn man, the one who was heart broken yet still gave love another try, the one who is goofy at times to make her smile, who banters with her playfully, the one who works with her and she with him, how they are a team.

Elsa is in love with the person, not some past that she can never go back to.

Calming down Elsa dried her tears and cleared her throat as she composed herself. Crying was not and would never solve anything, Hans needed to know the truth. When he had enough time to cool down she would find him or he would return to her, whichever came first, then they will talk. She will let him know that she loves him, not the past, the person, then they will go from there.

Hopefully they can start again, if not... Which she hoped not... then she will let him go... he deserved that... but... maybe they can remain friends... she just could not think about loosing him again after waiting so long.

It was selfish of her Elsa knew that, but she could not help it. Sighting Elsa picked herself up and walked to the parlor window and looked outside. Soon Hans would be back, she told herself over and over, comforting herself as she waited.

Waiting was something Elsa was good at. She had all the time and practice in the world. For over 100 years she waited, a couple more seconds, minutes, hours even days was nothing to her any more.

* * *

Hours passed, how much Hans was not sure. He just kept on driving and driving his bike till he reached a secluded cliff overlooking the fjord. What made him stop was noticing the bench that there, a place he can sit down.

Slowing down he drove in before stopping and parking his bike, taking his helmet off Hans walked over to the bench overlooking the fjord before sitting down on it and placing his cold sweaty face unto his hands.

Was torn between crying and anger. Crying because how it hurt that Elsa did not love him, probably never did, she only loved Johannes and if he had been some other person Elsa would not care for him.

The anger was because Hans was angry at himself, how could he have been so blind!? He always knew that Elsa was too good to be true, he though maybe she loved him because she saw something of worth on him that others did not see. She always said how she loved him, how she wanted him in her life.

Wanted him in her life. Those words rang in his head over and over, those fateful words after that night where they made love for the first time.

Hans knew from the very beginning that Elsa did not need him in her life, she did not need anybody. She was very much like a goddess, those queens of old that stood proud and rule on their own without the need for anybody in their lives.

He always felt privilege that she allowed him to be with her despite the fact that she could do better with another or alone. Always he wanted to be better for her, to prove he was worthy of her time, efforts and love.

But, did she wanted him in her life? Or was it Johannes who she always wanted?

Hans was not sure anymore...

Sighting sadly Hans reached into his pocket and took out a small ring box. It was velvet blue with an icy blue bow with a small crocus flower tied to that ribbon.

Removing the bow and flower carefully Hans opened the box to reveal a ring inside.

"To think this was supposed to be her engagement ring" though Hans sadly as he looked at it and remembered what happened earlier that day.

* * *

_A loud buzzing sound was heard when Hans presses a button in front of a private jewelry shop in the town. Originally Hans had wanted to get a ring from Oslo or somewhere else, but Elsa really liked old fashion items so he did his research and tracked down this jeweler who specialized in antique jewelry from the early 18th century to late 19th century._

_"Just a moment" he heard before somebody spoke again, this time louder as the person was on the other side of the door "Do you have an appointment?",_

_"Yes, Hans Westergaar, I was given an appointment for noon" answered Hans, there was silence and "Oh yes your booked" said the voice before the door opened revealing a young woman on the other side._

_Hans blinked and did a second take as he looked at the woman before him, she had long strawberry blond hair, greenish blue eyes, freckles on her face. What made Hans stare was that she kinda looked a lot like Elsa... a little bit too much... so much they could be sisters._

_"What are you here for?" she asked in a friendly tone,_

_"She even sounds kinda like Elsa" though Hans in awe before shaking his head and saying "I was hoping to find an engagement ring",_

_"Engagement ring? Congratulations!" said Anna exited as she clapped her hands happily before ushuring him inside._

_Closing the door behind him Hans looked around and saw a lot of displays full of jewelry, mostly diamonds, "My husband Kristoff loves diamonds, he calls them the jewels of ice and he loves ice" explained Anna happily as she led him to a desk with two chairs on the opposite ends and gestured him to sit down._

_Sitting down Hans waited before a burly man with shaggy blond hair walked in. Hans could not help but raise an eyebrow as this guy did not look like the type to work jewelry, but decided to keep his mouth shut about that._

_Sitting down Kristoff said "Hi, Hans is it?",_

_"Yes we talked on the phone a couple of weeks ago Chris... I mean Kristoff" Hans quickly corrected himself, nodding Kristoff looked over the papers and asked "Yes, you were looking for a ring from the 19th century, right?", Hans nodded._

_Bending down Kristoff reached into his safe hidden under the desk and took out a display with some rings "We don't have many to choose from, but they are all unique" promised Kristoff as he let Hans browse through them._

_They were all nice, but he frowned as neither looked to be something that Elsa would like._

_"Do you have anything else?" asked Hans a bit worried as he doubted any of this rings would be good enough for Elsa to wear._

_Kristoff sat back and though before saying "There is one more, but I doubt you would be interested" as he got up and left. A couple of minutes passed before he came back with a box._

_"I found this many years ago while I was doing some ice fishing, not sure what it was doing there but it pretty unique" explained Kristoff as he sat down and opened the box containing the ring._

_Hans eyes widen as he stared, this ring was definitely the one! He felt it! It was a beautiful silver one or at least it looked silver, it was cut and designed to have a snow flake design with small clear sparkling diamonds and sapphire adorning the snowflake while at the very center there was a beautiful icy blue color clear stone._

_"How long it was in the water I am not sure, was able to trace it back to the 19th century, maybe early to mid, I think the reason it was in such a good shape despite the fact that it was under water for so long it was because the metal is platinum, which is the hardest rates metal, this is also strange as this metal was often discarded as fools silver or silver, not exactly the number one choice for rings back then, the center stone is a blue diamond, clear and nicely cut, but not to every bodies taste" explained Kristoff then joked "Maybe whoever threw it into the water was angry she did not get the dream ring",_

_"I would have loved a ring like that" Anna chimed in then added as she kissed Kristoff "I love any ring you give me" Kristoff smiled at the red head. It was clear the two were in love._

_But Hans was blind to that as he focused on the ring before saying "I will take this one",_

_"Really?" asked Kristoff surprised,_

_"Yes! Its perfect!" Answered Hans surely as he took and held the ring. He could not wait to see it on Elsas finger, if she said yes of course._

_Taking it Kristoff gave it a polish the looking at Hans he narrowed his eyes and asked "Do I know you from somewhere?",_

_"No? I don't think so" answered Hans confused as he looked at Kristoff and though. No he never met Krisoff before, he would have remembered seeing somebody like him._

_"Hu... that's odd, I was sure that we have met before" said Kristoff before shaking his head "Must be wrong" when done he held it up and Anna quickly snatched it._

_"Hey!",_

_"Come on! We cannot just give him the ring like this!" Said Anna as she turned and smiled at Hans "I will pack it up nicely for you" before taking the ring to the counter and putting it in a nice velvet box and tied the box with the bow and flower._

_"There, perfect! Presentation helps" said Anna as she gave Hans a playful wink causing the red head to laugh._

* * *

Closing the ring box again Hans held it as he pondered his next move. He was torn, on one hand he wanted to leave as fast as possible, but on the other hand he still loves Elsa, yes she kept the whole snow queen a secret and who knows if she loved him for him or if she loved Johannes.

He though and pondered, looking out into the fjord, his heart and mind battling one another. His mind wanted to leave, his heart wanted to go back to Elsa.

Weighing in the pros and cons Hans realized one thing, Elsa could have kept quiet, never would he had found out had Elsa not told him, she told him, was honest.

"At least she is not Danny" he though before sighting he felt like a jerk for yelling at her like that. He knows how is like to loose somebody important.

After what seemed like forever Hans made his choice, getting up he got into his bike, putting on his helmet before turning it on.

He rev the bike before speeding off and heading back.

* * *

Loud motor sounds alerted Elsa, getting up from the kitchen table she looked out of the window and sighted in relief when she saw Hans bike going down the road, back towards the house.

Her heart raced as she saw him, "He's coming back" though Elsa in both happiness and relief.

* * *

Driving down the road Hans took a turn before he felt something collide to the back of his bike. He was thrown off the bike and hit the ground hard, luckily Hans had not been driving fast enough so was not seriously injured, just some road rash at worse.

Getting up Hans looked to see what had happened and barely had any chance to react.

The van that hit him parked and the back opened up, Caleb and his brothers got out of the van and descended into Hans, Caleb threw the first punch.

Reacting Hans blocked and punched back, the other two threw punches. Despite the numbers Hans had the upper hand. He was a combat veteran with many tours under his belt, well trained in fighting and even after leaving the service he kept up training and in shape through exercise and hard manual labor. While Caleb and his brothers were not trained and all those years of comfy office living did not do any favors for them.

It was clear they though that he had not grown pass that child who they used to pick on when they were younger, the child that they could beat and bully just because he was smaller than they were.

Not anymore, Hans refused to be bullied or beat by them.

Raising his left leg he waited before throwing it with all his strenght and weight at Anton who ran to punch him, the kick was perfectly alined to his torso, effectively knocking the wind off of him and maybe breaking a few bones. Turning again he gave a round house kick to another brother, hitting him square in the jaw, possibly breaking it.

Throwing effective punches and kicks Hans fought them off effectively, as he did he let the anger out he had, "This was for humiliating me! This is for the time you left me behind in another town! This was for stealing my prom date!" Was one of many things Hans though as he fought, then all of a sudden he felt a stab on his arm.

Panicked Hans looked and was horrified to find a needle sticking out of his arm. Whatever was inside was injected and he began to feel the effects.

Due to his heart racing and adrenaline the drug effects took over faster as he stumbled and punched, his punches were weaker as his steps faltered before he fell to the ground.

As his vision swarmed he heard Caleb yell something before he felt hands grab him, he struggled to get free but was too weak to do anything as they tied him up and threw him at the back of the van before they drove off.

The last thing Hans remembered was a song.

* * *

"Hans!" screamed Elsa as she saw everything that happened from the kitchen window. Turning she ran as fast as she could to him, but he was too far away, by the time she got there Caleb and the brothers loaded Hans up into the van and sped off.

Crying out Elsa watched as they sped off to who knows where. Determined to save him, Elsa held out her hand and called.

_Ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha_

Her haunting call for aid echoed through the woods, through the town and castle.

It was answered...

* * *

The van drove as fast as it could, Liam on the driver seat as he sped and turned, following the directions in his mind. As he did he looked back as he saw Hans on the ground, tied up completely, the drug had taken complete effect and knocked him out, near him the remaining brothers were nursing their wounds.

"I think he broke something" gasped Anton as he had a heard time breathing as he held his chest, his breaths were labored and every so often he gasped in pain,

"We will get you a doctor when we get to-" Liam stopped as he listened, the roaring engine of the van did not hide the sound.

_Ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha_

"The call" he whispered as he stepped on it "We have to get out of here!",

"Why? Its not like a knight in shinning armor on a white horse is going to save this piece of garbage" said Caleb nursing his injuries when all of a sudden there was a loud thud, causing the van to swerve and almost hit a tree.

"What tha?" The brothers though before looking out of the vans back window, as soon as they did they grew pale.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" yelled Caleb loudly.

Following close behind them was a woman, she was on a white snow horse, her tied icy blue hair fluttered, her clothes glinted and shimmered under the sunlight as the horse gained speed to catch up to them.

"The snow queen" yelled Liam as he sped up even more leaving the snow queen behind. Suddenly there was a loud thud as something landed on top of the van,

"What was that?" whimpered One of the brothers in fear before he screamed, something dig into the metal of the van and tore through it with ease like hot knife of butter. It left deep scratch marks along the wall of the van.

Liam cursed as he began to sway the van side by side trying to shake the creature off when from the sides wolf like men and woman appeared to try and jump them.

"What are those things?! What are those things?!" yelled/demanded Caleb as he began to fear they had crossed the wrong person,

"Not now!" Yelled Liam as he concentrated on dodging and loosing the creatures then it was as if the forest came to life. Its roots and trees began to reach into the road, trying to grab and stop them. But Liam was determined, he sped up and dodged, the van drove erratically, swaying side to side, but dodging.

"Almost there" though Liam as he saw a bridge up ahead, when all of a sudden the ground began to shake, looking through the rear view mirror he paled as he saw giant rock creatures getting up followed by them throwing huge boulders at the van.

Dodging those he ignored the brothers freaking out as he sped up, "Almost there" being the mantra Liam used to keep going.

When all of a sudden a giant boulder collided with the old stone bridge, it was such an impact that the bridge began to collapse.

Did that stop Liam? No, he stepped on the gas, flooring it and drove through the falling bridge.

Piece by piece it fell as they crossed, behind them it completely crumbled and for a moment it looked like they were going to fall to their dooms.

Thanks to the speed and maneuvering Liam reached the other side and they continued their way. Not stopping.

"What was that?!" yelled Caleb as he looked back to find that the snow queen had been left on the other side, unable to follow them.

"The snow queen" Liam simply said as they sped off.

* * *

Stopping Elsa watched in horror as the bridge crumbled and the van got away. Her eyes watered as sorrow gripped her heart, she had been too late to save him.

Around her creatures of the woods began to emerge, fairies of the woods, werewolves, giants and trolls, all of them appeared and looked at Elsa their snow queen, waiting for her orders.

Turning to them Elsa felt her sorrow leave as anger began to boil under her skin, turning she had the nokk take her back to Arendelle.

Quietly the group followed as Elsa, this was far from over, this was not going to stop Elsa, she will go back and save Hans and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Yes! GO AND SAVE YOUR MAN! LOL! Any way**__** I bid you all adeu, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**_


End file.
